Phantom of Dream
by Komikanimasi
Summary: As the abrupt alarm sounds mightier than a meteor shower awoken me from the deep slumber, I lunged at my desk beside me and turned off the source of my agony every morning, the alarm.
1. Chapter 1

**Phantom of Dream**

Disclaimer :

**Touhou Project ©** **Zun**

**Phantom of Dream ©** **darkro90**

Genre :

**Fantasy, Supernatural, Spiritual, Adventure**

Rated :

**T**

* * *

This story is based on the Touhou project, and all its canon characters, locations and events are a property of Team Shanghai Alice, ergo ZUN.

All characters and events in this story are entirely fictional and any possible similarities between them and real people and events are purely coincidental and not intentional.

* * *

_**Chapter 1  
Did you see that shadow?**_

_First, there were forests_

With a girl, surrounded with sphere that were darker than black, wandering around.

And then, there were none

* * *

As the abrupt alarm sounds mightier than a meteor shower awoken me from the deep slumber, I lunged at my desk beside me and turned off the source of my agony every morning, the alarm.

While recovering from the racket that the alarm caused, I took a quick glance at the clock and realized that it was still 6:01 AM, still two hours away before the festival I awaited long starts.

_So it's the day, huh?_

Lazily, I get up from the bed and start my preparation before going into the festival. Yes, it is it.

The Anime Festival Asia 2012.

It was held near my home, so near that it only took ten minutes of walking to go into the venue. I was excited to go there because only recently I have started watched animes and stuffs like that, and I have already get addicted to it. I can skip my college classes only to marathon a whole season of animes that I've downloaded illegally in the night before I slept. But I have other reasons besides the animes stuffs like cosplay and things like that.

Touhou Project.

It was inevitable in a festival that includes animes and Japan stuffs would be polluted with Touhou Project fans such as me, and usually there would be a huge numbers of them. Some cosplays as Touhou characters itself, some sells trinkets that in some way related with Touhou, and some even attend the festival only for Touhou stuffs that were brought by those Touhou fans, not for the anime stuffs that were the main focus of the event and were brought by the festival itself.

I have dedicated to never shows my real face or identity to people I met on the internet, that's why I always refuse to go into offline meetings whenever I was invited to it. Some says I always refuses to go because I was either too shy or anti-social for it, but my own reason was only because to separate my real life and internet life.

* * *

As I walks the streets that leads to the venue of the festival, I noticed that the street were more crowded than ever. On normal days, the streets were barely polluted by pedestrians, only by cars and motorcycles, that even occurs only up to 9:00 AM or so. But today, even at 7:00 AM, the streets were already crowded by people that were going into the festival.

Near the entrance, I already saw a number of people buying the tickets to the festival. Some already brought them via internet far from the event day, and when they get into the venue, they only have to shows their proofs of buying to get the ticket. As for me, I was confident that there would be spare tickets to sells on the spot.

"Hello, is there still any ticket left for the exhibition only?"

"There still is."

I breathed a sigh of relieve.

"Okay, I buy one for the exhibition only."

"Sure, that would be.."

As I reach for my wallet in my backpack, I noticed someone cosplaying as one of Touhou Project character, Yukari Yakumo, sitting below a tree with a pink parasol covering her from the loose sunlight that wasn't covered by the tree's leaves, staring at the long queue line with a bored face. However, as I take a closer inspection on her, something is definitely wrong. She…

Resembles her too much. The blonde hair of her that flows freely when the air strokes them can't be a wig. And those dark, golden eyes surely weren't some kind of soft lens used for cosplaying. It was perfectly natural. Her face also were otherworldly beautiful that I can't describe it further. She wears a purple, Chinese-style tabard with various trigrams over a pale pink dress, complete with her mob cap with a red ribbon decorating it. Worse of all is, no one seems to notices her. How someone could not notices a perfect cosplayer like her is too disturbing for me to didn't take note of. No way that even a single person from the huge crowd that were in the queue for the ticket didn't notice her. But the facts tell me otherwise.

"Sir? You want to buy the tickets or not?"

As the cashier asks me impatiently, I realized that I haven't brought the ticket yet because of the outstanding cosplay I saw now. Hurriedly, I take the money needed for the ticket from my wallet and give it to the cashier to complete the transaction before the person behind me got mad and the perfect cosplayer moved out before I even got the chance to take a picture of her.

Half running, I walks toward her while thinking what sentence I should say to her. Luckily, when I was stands directly in front of her, I have found the perfect word to ask for her picture.

"M..may I take a picture of you?"

She was a little startled hearing my sentences and smiles afterward. Her smiles, for me, looks a little relieved one. Maybe she's sitting there the whole time, waiting for crazy otakus like me to take a picture of her.

"Sure, go ahead."

I proceeded to take a picture of her. I only took one picture of her, partly because I don't want to look too much like a crazed otaku, and partly for preserving spaces for my camera memory. After all, this second-hand camera could only take one hundred pictures.

"Thanks."

I thanked her while I check my picture shot.

"Hehe, you're welcome."

_It… it would be a shame if I didn't ask her number, or in the very least, her facebook or something. But asking her directly without talking a bit would be too ballsy and disrespectful._

"Nice Yukari cosplay you do here, you really do look like her."

She only smiles hearing my complement.

_Is that a forced smile she gave, or a genuine one? Usually, when I complement a cosplayer, they'll thank me or become boastful of their achievement. I never met a cosplayer that simply smiles after I complement them._

After a one minute of awkward silence, I finally gather some courage to asks her directly about her information.

"Say… do you have any facebook or something?"

"Face…book? I'm afraid no"

She answers with a smile.

_Someone at this time of year, still didn't have any facebook? Oh, I get it. You were either too elegant to use facebook, or maybe too shy to give it to me. Completely understandable, Miss Cosplayer. If I were you, I wouldn't either give my facebook to a random stranger I just met._

Come to think of it, I haven't asked her name yet.

After putting my camera to my backpack, I offered a handshake to her while introducing myself.

"Sorry if I were rude. My name is Noru. Nice to meet you… err.."

"Yukari Yakumo. Nice to meet you too, Noru-san."

She accepted my handshake.

_Yukari Yakumo? Is she roleplaying or what? Well, otherwise I completely forgot rule number two in festivals like this:_

Never ask a cosplayer their real name.

She also add Japanese honorifics to my name, probably she were carrying her character's accent to her roleplay or she's a Japanese or something.

"Nice to meet you too, um… Yukari-san." I answered it with a smile.

Before I got to talk anything else, she stands up and unfolds her pink parasol.

_Did I just make someone uncomfortable by my words? If I was, I would eternally regret this, and to think that of all people I offended, it should be a beautiful girl that cosplay as Yukari, I would really going to hell for this._

"Noru-san, do you believe in fate?"

A much unexpected question comes out from her. I thought at first, she would move out because of me being a total creep to her.

"Fate? Hmm… honestly, no."

She smiles hearing my response.

"So you think our meeting here wasn't meant to be, that this was purely a coincidence?"

_Is this a test? If this was a visual novel game, I would already be presented by two option of choice that would either lead to bad end, or a good end._

"Hmm.. to think that this was a coincidence would be logical, since we haven't met before. Saying this encounter was fated was too ridiculous for me to handle."

"I see…"

She says with a satisfied smile.

"Then you can have this."

She handed me a small yellow paper, with a three big red kanji word written on it.

"What is this?"

"A gift. You can try reading it before you sleep." She says it with smiles that were a little… ominous.

I turned away a bit to put the gift she gave me inside my backpack.

"Thanks."

"No, it should be me the one who thanking you." She answers with a small chuckle at the beginning.

When I turned to her again, she's already disappeared.

_What the hell just happen? Did she just run out or something? Well, in any case, I got this gift she gave me, not anyone get free goodies from a cosplayer these days._

I decide to put this behind, and enter the building where the festival is located.

* * *

So tired…"

I muttered to myself before dropping my almost numb body to the bed. The festival was great and wasn't a disappointment like many of my internet friend said it would. I took a quick glance at the clock, noticing that it was already 11:02 PM.

_Ah, I almost forgot to write my reports and upload my pictures. I'd bet they would flock and bow to my collection of pictures, mostly the Yukari one._

And also that gift she gave me... wouldn't hurt to try it.

I dragged my tired body to the computer desk and turns on my computer that hasn't been turned on today. Scrolling through chan, the board I regularly visited, I found nearly ten reports of the festival I attended earlier. I decided to take a look at them before posting myself. Out of ten thread I saw, none of them have the picture of the person that cosplay as Yukari I met earlier in the morning.

_Seriously? Even these guys couldn't get a picture of her? Hmph, I guess this is my time to shine again._

After finished waiting about ten minutes for the upload to complete, I create a report thread similar to ten report threads earlier I read, with the Yukari cosplay picture last and my most prized picture. I even added these lines before the picture:

'_And here it is, ladies and gentlemen, my most prized photo of all; Super Yukari Cosplay!'_

While awaiting responses for my thread, I decide to play one of Touhou game series, Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. I never succeeded in clearing the extra stage, and now I decide to give it a try again.

"Ugh… that was way really close."

I mutter with disappointment. I was a step away on beating the extra boss, Flandre Scarlet, while suddenly my joystick lags and got hit in the process. Before I press the "Restart Stage" button, I decide to check back my thread to see the responses.

_Seven responses in ten minutes? This is nice._

With a little excitement and anxiety, I read all the response starting from the beginning.

"OP  
Dude that was awesome takes of picture. Though many of them was 2ho characters. But it was fine for me since many of them weren't half bad.

Although, I still don't quite get it why you take a tree picture for the super yukari cosu you mentioned."

_Troll attempt? What are you talking about?_

I checked back my previous Yukari picture that was uploaded in the thread. The picture shows off correctly with the beautiful smile of her decorating her already beautiful face. I checked the second response.

"1  
Trufax, wtf with the yukari pic? I refreshed 5 times and it only shows a fkkin tree. Wrong picture uploaded, OP?"

_What the heck these guys talking about? It showed up perfectly fine for me..._

"OP was high or something, uploading tree and shits."

"3  
Ikr, but other pics were decent, Aya's one was my favorite."

"OP  
Nice tree."

The remaining two responses were pretty much same. They said they see the other cosplay picture perfectly, but they can't see the Yukari's one.

"What the heck are you guys talking about? The Yukari's one shows up perfectly fine for me." I respond.

But when I post it, there were already ten more response with the same answer.

_No yukari, but other pictures shows up perfectly._

As I read the responses, one took my attention clearly.

"13  
Maybe he met teh real yukari, lulz"

I swallow my saliva nervously after grasping what's probably going on.

_Real Yukari Yakumo, from Gensokyo? But that's simply…_

Madness.

Or maybe I've played too much Touhou this week.

I take slight peek at the balcony, and managed to drag myself to go there for some fresh air. While overseeing the quiet roads beneath the balcony, I managed to calm myself a little bit and try to remember what just happened earlier in the day.

_There is some possibility, but…_

It couldn't be. And of all people, why only I could see her? It's not like I'm some shonen hero type that got some super secret power or something.

Or it is?

While remembering the day I just went through complete with this fiasco, I remembered that the cosplayer, or who I think it was, gave me something.  
_  
The paper! If that was really there, then.._

It wasn't a illusion or something.

Anxiously, I entered my room and close the window leading to the balcony. With my heart pounding even faster, I opened my backpack to search the yellow paper that I got earlier in the morning. Shockingly, it was there. Behind a Touhou artbook I brought earlier.

_It… was there. Then surely the morning wasn't my delusion or something. But to make sure…_

I scanned the paper and uploaded it to the board. But to evade some meaningless argument with my fellow board member, I decide to create a separate thread for it, basically asking about what's the kanji meaning that written in the paper. Within five minutes, there were five responses, only one that appears to translated it seriously.

"OP  
The word written there was:

夢の扉

Or in romaji, "yume no tobira." It means Dream's Door.

You know, for a second I think it resembles 2ho miko talisman that she used for attacks. You get it from a 2ho merchandise stand or something?"  
_  
Of course! Reimu's talisman!_

How could I didn't recognize it?

Then if it was true, this... might be a…

Portal to Gensokyo?

I swallowed my saliva nervously, and stared at the yellow paper. I tried to keep thinking rational about all of this, but with this recent omen that started in this morning and this fiasco, I know that it wouldn't end well.

_Or maybe, it would end pretty well. It all depends on the circumstances._

I took a quick glance at the clock, realizing that it was already midnight past four minutes. I decided to call it a day and turned the computer off. Before I managed to hit the hay, I remembered what the cosplaye- I mean, Yukari, told me earlier this morning.

"You can try reading it before you sleep."

_Dream's Door… would it means that I will enter Gensokyo in my sleep? Or will I get ported out in the middle of my dream or something?_

"Dream's Door!"

Nothing happened.

_Well that's weird… oh, maybe I should read the Japanese counterpart?_

Silly me, it was written in kanji, obviously I've had to read it with Japanese language.

While sitting on the bed, I decide to try it again, this time with the original Japanese language, while my right hand holds the yellow paper overhead like I was some magical girl chanting transformation spell or something.

"Yume no tobira!"

I closed my eyes, waiting for something to happen.

Instead, nothing happens.

_Figured as much…_

Instead of something happens out of ordinary, I realized that I was getting sleepier than before. I managed to put the yellow paper to the desk besides my bed before I go into my deep slumber.

* * *

_  
Hngh…_

w...where am i…

Not a single minute was elapsed before my sleep; I was already awoken in the middle of a forest I didn't recognize. It was pitch dark, I could barely see anything else.  
_  
Wait a minute…_

Is this… am i…

Lucid dreaming?

Ha! First time I actually managed to do it without putting any efforts to it.

Then again, even when I put my efforts in it, I never succeed.

I try to stand with my hands supporting my body. I try to look around, but there was barely something to see because of the pitch dark lightning.

_Hmm… I should try creating a portal to Gensokyo in here, those guys at lucid dreaming forum says that you only need some mantra to do it._

"Portal, open up!"

Nothing happens after I say those words aloud.  
_  
Well, that's strange. It should work if I was in a dream…_

Or… I wasn't?

I decides to look around for a faint light source. When I turn my head to the right, I saw a ray of moonlight, lightning up a small dirt pathway that leads to god-knows-where.

_Damn, if I was sleepwalking into somewhere, I could be in a real trouble._

Without any more option presented to me, I decide to follow the trail of dirt while the moonlight brighten my path forward. After five minutes of walking, the trail ends to a large field with many trees appears to be cut down. Strangely, it wasn't cut down like usual lumberjacks do. It was cut down crudely, with burn marks everywhere. It was like a field of battle.

_What the hell happens here? Wait a minute…_

Before I sleep, I was…

I quickly realized the situation after remembers what happens before I sleep.

_I'm in real trouble now. If this was really Gensokyo, I just made the stupidest mistake of all._

Wandering around in the middle of the night wasn't a vey wise thing to do. Especially when there's a certain youkai that wanders around.

I quickly noticed someone was hovering above me. When I look up, I saw a girl with short blond hair and ribbon tied to her left side of her hair. She also wears a black vest, white blouse and skirt, surrounded with dark spheres, hovering above me.

_I hope she wasn't Rumia._

Nope, I was wrong.

And now I'm totally screwed.

-To be Continue-

* * *

Link Forum: ht*tp:/*/oniichan*.us*/threads/fan-fic-phantom-of-dream.878/ 


	2. Chapter 2

**Phantom of Dream**

Disclaimer :

**Touhou Project ©** **Zun**

**Phantom of Dream ©** **darkro90**

Genre :

**Fantasy, Supernatural, Spiritual, Adventure**

Rated :

**T**

* * *

This story is based on the Touhou project, and all its canon characters, locations and events are a property of Team Shanghai Alice, ergo ZUN.

All characters and events in this story are entirely fictional and any possible similarities between them and real people and events are purely coincidental and not intentional.

* * *

_**Chapter 2  
Apparitions Stalk the Night**_

_First, there were two souls_

One hunts the other one, while the other one ran for his life.

And then, there were none.

* * *

A cold breeze swept upon my face, dropping a single sweat from my forehead. As much as I want to run as fast as I can away from her, my leg won't move at all, probably because the sheer amount of terror I felt right now, or…

The sheer amount of excitement I've had right now. Not everyday you can meet a Touhou character, in the flesh, with your own eyes, without some proxy like artworks, games or something. But Rumia's is the least character I want to met right now, given the circumstances. It was nice to know that I just met a Touhou character in real life though. Or, should I put it, in Gensokyo.

_If there's Rumia, then there should be… others. But that's not what I should be concerned about; my first priority should be getting out of here with one piece and head to any place that was save enough for me to avoid wandering hungry youkai like her._

Asking direction to the Hakurei Shrine sounds like good idea if I happen to stumble into the Human Village.

With those thoughts, I gained some courage and determination to escape this dangerous youkai that's, probably, waiting for me to go panic and run madly without thinking some plan first. Slowly, I try to moves my leg a little without making any useless noise that might makes her notices my attempt to escape from her.

"That's strange~"

But before I could move an inch, those lines made me froze in place again and snuffed any courage I have gathered. If a normal little girl said those, it wouldn't scare me to death like this. But if you know that she wasn't a normal girl, that she was a starving man-eating youkai, you probably guess that she's about to pounce you anytime soon.

"For a second, I thought a human was here. But I don't see anything… maybe it's just my imagination."

She starts to hovers forward slowly in my direction. Another cold breeze swept through my face as I waited for her to be far enough for me, so that I could moves away from her safely. After she was far enough to be not on my sight again, I sighed a breath of relieve and starts to walks in the opposite direction where she headed.

"FOUND YOU!"

Unfortunately, that is the biggest mistake I've made this night. As I walk slowly, I didn't notices a branch was in my way, and when that branch crack was heard echoing through the forest, she screamed those words in my direction.

Usually, those cute screams imitated by my fellow Touhou fans in MewTube would make me cringe at how cute and perfect they are at imitating Rumia's voice, even though they never heard the real one. But hearing it from the real one only gave me a slight relief of knowing that even if I die tonight, I've heard one of Touhou's character real voices. Besides, she sounds cute way cuter than those MewTubers that attempt to imitate her voice.

_Crap. Time to run? Time to run. _

Hearing those screams given me the adrenaline and motivation needed to sprint faster than I usually do on gym classes that I usually took when I was still a high school student.

As I ran through the forests, I can feel that she's already tailing me by hovering toward me, even though I haven't looked back because of unexplainable fear I felt that if I look back, it would slows me down significantly. Because of the amazement I felt when I looked at her face? Or because of the morbid curiosity I felt at her dark sphere? Before I could answer that myself, I heard a strange sound coming from behind that sounds like a incoming bullet you used to hear if you play those first-person shooter game. I took a quick glance behind, and my fear was confirmed.

She's shooting magical bullet, or should I put, danmaku, at me.

It was only a single, purple colored danmaku she shot at me, but I didn't dare enough to stop and let the danmaku hits me to see what impact it would give to my body. Fortunately, I managed to roll forward in time before it could hit me right the back while avoiding a tree that blocks my path in the process.

The previous tree I avoid earlier was hit instead of me, and it gives a small, low pitched but piercing explosion sound when it does. The tree itself leaves a small burnt mark on the spot it got shot. It seems the danmaku itself gives a slight burn, but wasn't severe enough to burn a whole tree by a single bullet. Probably, it would do the same to my body if I get hit. But I wouldn't risk my body and my whole life only to prove my obvious theory was correct.

"Ugh, stop moving so I could hit you~." She says while continuing on shooting her danmaku blindly towards me. One of the bullets almost hit me, only missing by an inch.

_I obviously can't do that, Rumia. If I do that, I would probably get shot and eaten alive by you. And if I get killed now, I can't meet other Touhou character. Well probably I would be sent to Hakugrokurou, and ends up by Komachi retelling my whole life up to the point before being eaten by you, but that's still a nope. Hell, I even haven't got the chance to see your cute face up close._

As my fatigue began to catch up only after 2 minute of non-stopping sprint, I began to lament my lack of exercises in my spare time. When I try to slow down a bit, a rock caused me to trip and hit a hollow tree right in front of me.

_Shi-_

Landed awkwardly and face first on the tree, I still count myself lucky as I still could evade a bit of the tree before getting all of my face mashed up with the tree hard, only managed to get a gash in my cheek in the process. As I try to recover from my fall, I look to my above, only to see Rumia's holding her both hands pointed at me, with palms open. Purple energies began to gather around her hand, and I can only guess that she's charging her attack for a one-shot kill.

_What should I do? I already get into her point of view, there's no way to evade this one. Trying to run again would only tires me further, and she can easily aim me at that point. Or… should I bet? Should I rely on my remaining luck? After all, I only learned this move in video games…_

I sat on the grasses while leaning to the tree. My plan was to feign surrender to her, while I don't expect any mercy, I could expect her guards down while thinking that I was an easy target, thus no aiming is required. I will try to dodge the bullet on the small window timeframe when she shoots the charged up danmaku, because from my observation in seeing the bullets, it was pretty slow to begin with. Well, not as slow as a turtle, but certainly not fast enough like a real bullet. Although I was betting my life on it, this is the only chance I have.

"Giving up, are you~. Then I will make this quick!"

The wind moves around the grasses around me, and shaken the leaves of the tree I was leaning. The silence was only broken by the small humming voice of the energy gathering by Rumia. It was quite a melody, to be exact. The cut in my cheek starts to bleed a little, and I realize that if I didn't go back fast, either Rumia will chase me to death here in a obscure forest located in Gensokyo, or I'll bleed to death little by little, which I didn't really want to.

The clouds finally unblock the moonlight which I hoped for long ago, and the light itself shines at the very spot where I sat. With the help of the light, I finally managed to see her face at last, obscured little only by the dark sphere she created. The face of the cute, grinning little girl that wants my flesh so bad. Is she grins because she founds her dinner at last? Or because of the accomplishment sense she had right now, that she has successfully caught a human? Well, I hope it wasn't either both, because if my stupid stunt succeeded without a hitch, she would be disappointed.

"DIE!"

_Now!_

As she lashes out the energy she's gathered at me, I almost caught myself too dazed by the beauty of the danmaku. In a apparently slow motion, I managed to see the pattern of the danmaku. At first glance, it looks like a large purple energy that would surely disintegrate anything that it hits. But upon closer look, it was made and arranged of small bullets that was moving in harmony and straight to it's destination without any fluke.

Without spending another millisecond admiring the danmaku, I rolled sideway before the danmaku hit me. Although I managed to dodge it in time, leaning to the tree was a bad idea, as when the danmaku hits the tree; it was shattered and completely blown up, with its pieces flying toward every direction. I managed to cover myself from the tree pieces with my both hands while I was pushed back a bit because of the explosion, but I knew it wasn't sufficient.

"Ugh!"

I let out a small groan of pain when one of the shattered pieces of the tree gashes my arms. I still considers myself lucky because it didn't hit my vital areas, but nonetheless it adds more bleeding problem to me if the chase going to last until morning.

_Running before she charges up danmaku sounds like a good idea._

I managed to summon the every last bit of strength I had to stand up and start running again. While the gentle breeze that was flowing to my face when I was running is enough to keep my concentration without passing out, it didn't help too much with my bleeding problem both in my cheek and arms. The one that is pretty badly wounded was my left arm, and as my right hand was only gashed a little, I used my right hand to pressure my left arm to stop the bleeding a little.

As I continue to run forward, I also noticed that the bleeding got worse. Not only just that, I also noticed that my line of sight got blurrier each time I took another step. The feeling was identical like when you're sleepy, but if pain gets any of your sleepiness completely gone, it didn't help too much in this case. As I can't keep going anymore partly because of my pain and the blurry feeling I experience, I let myself fall to the ground.

Expecting a soft landing to the grasses that surrounds the forest ground, I was greeted instead by an endless void when I face the ground. Without any time to react, I began to freefall through the void. Usually, if you fall from higher ground, you'll greeted by breezes and air that flows to your face. But this time, it's different. There was nothing, it was like falling deeper into one's sleep.

_Crap, did I die..?_

This sucks. I haven't even met Reimu, Marisa, or even Sakuya…

Well, I guess Hakugyokurou it is then. Or maybe… I will get jackpot straight to the Blazing Hell?

I hope I end up in Hakugyokurou, though.

And thus, my consciousness slips even further while I fall into the endless void.

* * *

"Ugh…"

_I felt like I just dreamed something very fantastic. _

Before I open my eyes, I was expecting that I would wake up in a futon, prepared by Youmu, in the Hakugyokurou while being briefed about how pathetic I died. Or maybe, I would wake up in a familiar looking shrine while Reimu and Marisa chat about random things in the balcony.

But upon touching the surface of the bed I slept on, my disappointment overwhelm me. It was so familiar like my bed, and I realized that I was back on my apartment room upon opening my eyes. The sun already sets out in the outside, but luckily my room's curtain spares me the agony of being basked in sunlight before even I get prepared for it.

_So much for being spirited away to Gensokyo eh… I guess it was only a dream after all._

A real vivid one, that is.

As I try to move myself from my bed, I noticed something amiss. When I took quick glances at my bed, I noticed it was soaked with fresh blood. While it wasn't too soaked like there was a murder going on or something, it was certainly horrifying. When I try to support myself with my arms to get up from the bed, I felt terrible pain from both of it.

"Argh!"

_What the hell..?_

As I checked my both arms to see what's wrong, I get the most startling revelation.

Both of my arms were bleeding and wounded, exactly the same in the manners when I was dreaming about Gensokyo. I rushed myself to the bathroom to check my faces. As I got to the mirror above my wash table, my fears were confirmed as I expected.

A wound in the cheek, and my clothes were dirty with dirt and grasses. I can only look at the mirror while lost at thoughts.

_What… in the world..._

But it was surely only a dream…

Or…

It wasn't?

-To be Continue-

* * *

Link Forum: ht*tp:/*/oniichan*.us*/threads/fan-fic-phantom-of-dream.878/ 


	3. Chapter 3

**Phantom of Dream**

Disclaimer :

**Touhou Project ©** **Zun**

**Phantom of Dream ©** **darkro90**

Genre :

**Fantasy, Supernatural, Spiritual, Adventure**

Rated :

**T**

* * *

This story is based on the Touhou project, and all its canon characters, locations and events are a property of Team Shanghai Alice, ergo ZUN.

All characters and events in this story are entirely fictional and any possible similarities between them and real people and events are purely coincidental and not intentional.

* * *

_**Chapter 3  
Memory of Forgathering Dream**_

_First, there was a man_

Bewildered and lost in search of an answer.

And then, there were none.

* * *

"And… we're done."

The doctor said it as he sewn the last string into my skin. Although it did hurt a little bit, it was nothing compared to the pain I've been through last night. This and that was completely different as day and night, in terms of pain level.

"So, what did exactly happen?"

Before I tell him what exactly I've told him before, I try to remember what event that just transpired in this morning.

* * *

_Crap, crap, crap!_

I frantically opened my bathroom mirror in search of bandages and disinfectants to treat my wound before it got worse. The sounds of my blood dripping from both my cheek and arms didn't help much either, instead it amplifies further my sudden panic attack.

_Found it!_

After two minutes of frantic search, I finally managed to find right medicine to my wounds. Although the bandage was in perfect condition for use, the disinfectant tells me otherwise. The bottle that was supposedly to contain it was completely devoid of any liquid that was supposed to be the disinfectant for treating open wounds.

_Who's the perfect genius that puts an empty medicine in here?_

Right. Me.

After two more minutes of skimming through medicines that was lined up in front of me, I found something that made me feel relieved, and at the same time, worried.

_Alcohol…?_

Well, even if it's going to be more painful than getting your saved games deleted, I'll do whatever it takes to treat the wound before I get some nasty infection at my wounds.

Before I apply the alcohol to my wound, I've prepared to bite towel that I used daily to clean my hands after washing my hands. Although there was a painkiller pills lying in front of me, using it would only makes me a coward for not embracing the pain like real man do, or a real hardcore Touhou player do when they faced with a ridiculous amount of bullets while playing in Lunatic difficulty.

Slowly, I pour the alcohol into both of my wounds at my arms, starting with my left arm as it looks like the worst one. When the cold liquid touched the open parts of my wound, the sensation quickly changes into a burning one like I've being burned alive, only at that part where I pour the alcohol in. Although it was god-awful hurt, it was nothing compared to last night, where I was forced to run for a minute with both of my arms and cheek wounded pretty bad. The pain I suffered last night was very excruciating that I almost felt numbness in both of my arm, especially the left one.

_T…this will suffice for the moment._

After the alcohol covered most of my wound at my left arm, I proceed to pour it next at my right arm's wound. Even though the wound isn't as worse as my left arm, I could still feel the piercing pain from it.

Hurriedly, I wrapped my arms with bandages I found earlier, and applied band-aid to the wound in my cheek. I know that this would not last long, so I braced myself for a five minute walk to a hospital near my apartment.

When I cross the lobby of my apartment, I could feel the stare of people around me. They probably either too dazed or confused on why and how a young man like me walks around the lobby with bloodied bandage wrapped around his arms, complete with his shirt covered with grasses and dirt. The guard of my apartment asked on how can he be of any assistance, but as I felt that could let to a very complex situation which really isn't needed at the moment, I politely decline it.

* * *

"…Like I've told you before"

I paused for a moment before continuing my answer.

"It was a hiking accident."

_Well, at least I included some truth in it._

My excuse is perfectly justified as there was a hill near here, which is a popular place for hikers to go. Although, I was about to made excuses how I fell from the stair into shards of glasses, but then I realized how stupid it sounds.

"And as I've told you before too, too many people hiked to their death in that hill. They should've closed that hill from public before any more accident occurs." The doctor says with a frowned face. It is true that the hill was dangerous, but only on rainy season or something like that. And so, I can only conclude that he's exaggerating things.

"Uh… about the stitches, so when I can come back to remove it?"

"You don't have to." Says the doctor while he sorts out his stitching equipment.

"What?"

"It was absorbable one that I used for your wounds. Besides, it was only a small cut, so it wouldn't leave any scar."

"So it was only a small cut? What about the bleeding?"

"That was because of your late treatment. Although you're fast at applying the alcohol to disinfect it, you should've come here as soon as you got that wound."

_Looks like jokes on me now._

After I sorted out all the payment and paperwork on the hospital, I decide to ask for a break from the college for one week to rest and recover from the wound I suffered while I was "hiking". With the doctor's note, they can't refuse my request and I got my break easily without any hitch.  
The truth is, I'm planning to use this precious one week to research and prepare for my next arrival at Gensokyo. This one week should not be wasted on things like idling at chan or MewTubing, as I have the ticket to Gensokyo itself. It would be a waste, and I would feel bad myself for not using the gift Yukari given me.

After I got home at my apartment, I packed my bed cover laundry it. It wouldn't be too wise to leave it to the cleaning services, as there would be too much questioning about the origin of the blood, and I don't want to waste any precious time for it. But before I do my trip to the laundry, I decided to try visiting Gensokyo again, only this time on midday.

I hold the magical talisman tightly, and mutter again the incantation needed for my trip to the long awaited fantasy land.

"Yume no tobira!"

As I closed my eyes, I waited for something happen like portal opening up or a gap appeared out of nowhere. But instead, I was greeted by the silence of my gloomy room with dark lightning, caused by my strict 'no-light allowed' rule inside my room.

_Why this doesn't work at all? Last time I did it, it worked perfec-_

Wait, last time?

Last time I did it, I was…

I suddenly come into realization, that last time I did it; I did it before I go to sleep. Also, taking Yukari's hint with it and the meaning of the words etched on the talisman, it works by spiriting away my body when I go to sleep, provided that I read the incantation first before going to sleep.

It was still midday, and I didn't have any intention or the sleepiness to goes for a daytime nap. I decide to use whatever time I got left before night sets in to research Gensokyo a little bit further, and if it was possible,

To contact ZUN himself.

_ZUN himself should've known all about things related to Gensokyo._

And I suspect that he was invited there in the same manner as I am by Yukari. Only this time, he decides to spread words with games, novels and manga as his medium.

I wonder what reaction he would make if he knows there are other people that entered Gensokyo too.

I breathed deeply, turned on my computer and start to do exactly what I've planned before. Research more on Gensokyo, while staying true to its canon materials only while I try to contact ZUN in the meantime too.

* * *

muttered a long sigh while I glanced at the clock. Although it felts like only an hour was elapsed, it was already 7:24 PM, and it seems I subconsciously eat my lunch while I vigorously research all things that were related to Gensokyo. Although, the rumbles in my stomach indicates that I haven't eat any dinner yet.

While I eat the cup ramen I brought earlier for dinner because I've felt lazy to cook any dishes, I came upon realization that I was taking all of this too lightly.  
_  
My life was on the line the whole time yesterday. And yet…_

I took this entire affair lightly without even considering the worst outcome for me.

Should I continue?

Or not?

Living in Gensokyo was always my deepest fantasy this entire time, but is it really worth it to put my life on the line?

I should think about all of this first before I do another trip to Gensokyo.

I dispose the already empty plastic cup of ramen to the nearest trash bin, and open up the window at the balcony to gets some fresh air while I oversee the streets below.

The traffic wasn't too jammed, but not so empty either. Vehicles moving smoothly on the street while some pedestrians walked casually in the catwalk. Gust of winds move the leaves on the trees that was located beside the streets. The atmosphere was enough for me to calm down a little while thinking the best choice for this.

_This world wasn't too rotten to the core either._

Although, compared to Gensokyo, this was too pathetic in terms of beauty.

Maybe, other Touhou diehard fan wouldn't think twice of moving to Gensokyo permanently if they got this same opportunity like I get.

But, I, unlike them those rabbles that were willing to sacrifice their lives for the fantasy land, still have some things I would like to do in here, in this godforsaken city.

Surely though, I could do those things in Gensokyo.

Still...

I need more time before I could decide what side of coin I should pick.

After a minute standing there while feeling the cold breezes and enjoying the sight below, I entered my room again and close the window to checks how things are doing in the computer again.  
When I opened the tab for my mail, a pop-up window startled me a little because I honestly didn't expect any mail tonight, aside from ZUN.

"_You have one new e-mail._

From: ZUN

Subject: RE: I need your help

Read now?

[YES] [NO]"

After I gulped a little bit of my excessive saliva, I anxiously pressed the [YES] button.

"_Dear Imaginoru-san,_

I honestly think that you have played too much of Touhou Project.

All of those words you've said really made little sense to me, as the works I made was completely based of my imagination, without any of real "Gensokyo" references as you mentioned on your mail.

Maybe a little break from Touhou Project is all you need now.

With love and respect,

ZUN."

Figured as much. That mail I sent you was too incoherent either for me.

Although I closed the e-mail with a little bitter feeling, I still have hopes that when I got the solid proof to back my claim, he could help me on traversing this whole turns of event. After browsing a little more bit, I took a quick glance at the clock again, to find that it was already 10:11 PM already. I decided to continue the research tomorrow and heads to the bed.

Before I turned off the bed lamp, something caught my eyes. Something that lies on the bed desk.

The talisman.  
_  
Should I… try it again tonight?_

But considering the outcome of previous night…

This could be a perfect chance to prove my research, or my stupidity.

Wait, since when going into Gensokyo was a stupid thing to do?

Well, I think it was since many starving youkai was wandering there for human flesh, silly me.

Before I could decide what to do with the talisman, I remembered that earlier this afternoon I've already read the incantation aloud.

_Damn! I shouldn't do that earlier in the afternoon._

I hope the effect only last an hour before sleep or something, because if it last until my next sleep, I'm really doomed.

After I resigned to whatever my fate would do to me tonight, I hit the hay as I was too sleepy to stay awake either, and staying awake wouldn't help too much as I would bound to get asleep sooner or later.

_Whatever happens, I hope it didn't turns out like last night…_

And if I really do get transported to Gensokyo tonight…

I hope I met someone that wasn't a starving youkai.

My consciousness slowly drifted apart, like water flows freely in the river. And like the flow of water itself, I drift to sleep.

* * *

"…Hngh"

Before I knew it, I woke up in a seemingly same forest I was in night before, only that I was located near a lake this time. It's the same sensation that gives away my current location. The same grasses and dirt couldn't possibly be another forest.

_Gensokyo again, eh…_

This time, I proceeded with lot more caution and treaded lightly to make sure not even a stray rabbit could hear my footstep.

After two minutes of walking along the shore between the forest and the lake, I saw a glimpse of shadow that moves deep in the forest. I quickly hide myself behind a tree, and peeked carefully at the spot where I saw the shadow before.

The shadow walks pretty slows, and occasionally, it looks below to the ground, like it was looking for something. From the shadow, I could tell that it was a human, or at least looks like one. Slowly, I take another step forward to get a closer and better look at the shadow.

After some steps toward a bush, I finally get to see the shadow with a better view. From the looks of the flowing long hair, it was a girl. Also, when the moonlight shines on her, I got a whole lot better view. She has a long blonde hair, wears a black witch hat and a, from the looks of it, traditional western witch outfit with a faint pink shirt under it.

_Blonde hair, witch outfits…_

Obviously, it was Marisa.

Should I run toward her to seek refuge from youkais in here?

Or…

Should I simply sit and observe her?

I decide to simply observe and follow her without letting her know with my presence. As she began to moves again, this time deeper to the forest, I silently follow her slowly and carefully without making any noises.

_*CRACK*_

As I move forward to follow her, I fail to notice again that there was a branch lying in the ground, and when the impact was heard around the forest, she instantly looks back. As it was reflexes or something, she is also looking directly at the bush where I hid. It was pretty impressive for her to track the source of the sound quickly.

"Who's there?!"

Again, I've just heard another real sound of Touhou characters. It sounds very commanding, yet was alluring to the extent I was tempted to stand up and introduce myself to her, complete with my relationship status and living address. And she sounds cute.

_Damned branch._

What to do now? Should I greet her, acting like one of those confused outsider that is, once in a while, stumbled here?

Or should I run across the lake, hoping that I would escape her wrath by any chance?

Her footstep can be heard loudly, and intimidating. I know that one big fluke could earn me a Master Spark straight to the face, but the prize of making the right choice could be even bigger than finding a pot of gold.

After another round of heavy debate in my thoughts, I've managed to pick one of the choices I've been presented for this situation. I took a deep breath, and waits for the right time to do exactly what I've planned in my mind.

_I hope this would work._

Otherwise…

This would be the end for me, at the hand of the ordinary magician.

Chapter 3 Ends.

-To be Continue-

* * *

Link Forum: ht*tp:/*/oniichan*.us*/threads/fan-fic-phantom-of-dream.878/ 


	4. Chapter 4

**Phantom of Dream**

Disclaimer :

**Touhou Project ©** **Zun**

**Phantom of Dream ©** **darkro90**

Genre :

**Fantasy, Supernatural, Spiritual, Adventure**

Rated :

**T**

* * *

This story is based on the Touhou project, and all its canon characters, locations and events are a property of Team Shanghai Alice, ergo ZUN.

All characters and events in this story are entirely fictional and any possible similarities between them and real people and events are purely coincidental and not intentional.

* * *

_**Chapter 4  
Love-colored Magic**_

_They said ignorance is bliss._

But those who given up to their curiosity, said otherwise.

In the end,

Was it really worth it?

* * *

The sound of the footstep grows louder. It can only mean that she's getting close.

As I waited for that moment, my heart beats even faster than before. I could only barely recognize it's rhythm, and the sensation of sweats pouring from my forehead to the grounds didn't help much.

_Could this means that my end was nigh?_

Or should I consider this as a signs of good things to come?

Nevertheless, that moment is getting closer. I should prepare myself.

Suddenly, the sounds stopped, and I can already feel her presence close to me without having to peek from the bush. The temptation of seeing her face almost overcame to a point where I could pounce at her and gaze upon her face for the eternity to satisfy my curiosity.

But common sense prevail, and when she moves her body closer to see behind the bush where I was hiding, I roll forward and sprints like there was tomorrow across the shore of the lake and the forest.

"Huh? H-hey! Where are you going?!"

From distance, I could faintly hear her voice. But all was too late, I was already got too far from her to listen whatever she might want to say. And at that moment, I came upon another heartbreaking epiphany.

_Seriously, Noru. Why you're running away from a cute witch that possibly could saves you and take you to safety?_

Also, you're currently walking across the shore of Misty Lake. This means that are three possibilities:

One, you met Cirno and get frozen to death.

Two, some big fish youkai appeared out of nowhere and swallowed you whole.

Or… three, which is the most non-possible scenario, is that you found Scarlet Devil Mansion, take refuge there until morning, and awake safely at your not-so comfortable Apartement.

But the third option was the most little likely scenario would happen, as Cirno, the big fish youkai, or even Rumia would catch you first.

Now, what will you do, Noru Imago?

There's still turning back, you know.

Although I want to press on running with a faint hope that I would find the Scarlet Devil Mansion by luck, I was already out of breath, and running even further was no longer an option.  
_  
I hope my deduction is correct, and she didn't get offended by the fact that I've just ran away from her._

Otherwise, I could expect a love-colored Master Spark immediately shot right to my face after I get to her sight.

I slowly sat to the ground while I catch my breath, and looks on the lake that goes on to the distance that my eye couldn't even see the edge of it. The cold, gentle breeze greets my face, and the moonlight shines even brighter than ever. Silence completely fills the air, save for noise of the slow, gentle rocking wave, and the faint footsteps coming from the direction where I run from.  
_  
Well, at least even if I die now…_

I could die peacefully knowing the fact that my life ended by a cute ordinary magician, and just stepped on the Fantasy Land where almost everyone wants to go.

Besides, this view was good enough to be my last.

Not a minute elapsed after I sat on the ground; Marisa's already standing beside me, while catching her own breath. I just noticed that I've been so absorbed at observing the lake that I didn't even notices her getting closer.

"Why did you run away? Do you have any idea that I was trying to help you?" She said that with a dissatisfied face. Although she didn't smile, her graceful face already charms me even further. Did all Touhou character have above-the-standards face, despite ZUN's drawing and illustration? Well, I guess it's only because ZUN sucks at drawing.

_Wait a minute._

No Master Spark to the face?

Only trying to help?

Is this real life?

Realized that she's running after me because she was trying to save me from many youkai that lurks here, in the forest and the lake, I quickly stand and prostrated myself before her.

"I'm sorry! I think you were a youkai or sort…" I said that while still prostrating myself before her.

_Yeah, right. That is probably the most painful lie I've ever made._

"Well… what are you doing here, anyway? It's very dangerous to go wandering around here alone, you know. Especially at night. She's probably around here somewhere now…" She said at as she's tilting her head around, like she was looking for someone.

_Ah, yes. I've already met that charming youkai acquaintance of yours._

But telling her that I've already met Rumia yesterday would spawn all the complication I wish to avoid.

I'd be probably better without telling her the truth.

I stand up right after she finishes her question. Prostrating for too long could made me looks like a weird person that hobbies in apologizing. Or like some of that wimpy anime character.

"You could say that I was lost, erm…" I pretended that I didn't know her name.

"Marisa. You can call me Marisa."

"Alright. You can also call me Noru, Marisa."

"So, mind telling me how can you end up here, Noru?"

Answering this particular question won't be easy. Even though I could try on being the usual, clueless "outsider", I feel that was too un-original, and decides to improvise a little bit.

"I was sent to fetch some special herbs that said to grown here. Eventually, I got lost and until now, still frantically searches for a way home."

"Oh? So you're from the Human Village?"

"Kind of."

"Hmm… that's strange. I thought you were an outsider for a moment."

_Damn. She's sharp._

"O-outsider? Nope, I'm not one of those rabbles, I'm afraid."

"I see. Follow me; I'll guide you back to the village."

She starts to move in direction deeper to the forest. Left with no other choice, I followed her closely behind, while anxiously waits for my wakeup call back in the real world.

For a moment before I followed her, I saw a tall, menacing shadow standing behind one of the tree. From the looks of it, it seems the shadow was observing us the whole time. I quickly shrugged it off and followed her.

* * *

En route to the village, I saw many extraordinary things around the forest. There was some flower that I've never seen in my life, and the real world flower's beauty is pale in comparison of the flowers here. One of them has their petals pale-colored like lily flower, but the way they reflect the moonlight is enough to make me stands there, dazed by its beauty. Curiously, I asked Marisa about them.

"Oh, those? I believe they are called lily or something."

_What? So lilies here can reflect moonlights? I wish I had one in my apartment room. That would be quite a spectacle._

I get my face closer to the flower, to see how the petal could reflect the moonlight so beautifully. But before I could do that, Marisa stopped me.

"You better didn't stick your face closer than that."

Startled, I reflexively backed down a little bit after hearing that. Always listens to the native will get you a big reward, they said. But it wouldn't hurt if I question a little.

"Why?"

"Those lilies could suck your soul if stared at too long, and too close."

_It also could suck your soul? I take back my word; I wish I didn't have to bring one of them back to my apartment._

After inner ranting about how beautiful things at Gensokyo could be dangerous to one's life, I continue my journey to the Human Village with Marisa. I saw many things that were equal in terms of extraordinaire like the previous lily, but majority of them was harmful too. For example, there was a man-eating rose that would reveal its own true form while it was full moon.

"Say, Marisa… have you ever met a youkai that hobby in surprising peoples?" I try to ask her trivial things, only to see how she profiles and describe other Touhou character in her own way.

"Ah, Kogasa? Where did you meet her?"

"Well, I've never actually met her. But peoples in the village often talks about her."

"They are? Hmm, you can say that her ways of surprising people was surprisingly ineffective."

_Wow, how surprising._

"Really? Then… how about those vampires that lives in the scarlet mansion? I heard they were actually quite nice."

"Sometimes, they are. But also sometimes, they were the nastiest people you could meet with. You see, for one time I've only looked to borrow their books. Instead, I get a handful of danmaku shot at me." She said while snickering.  
_  
I can imagine. In the canon works that ZUN partake, Remilia was too ambiguous to begin with. When she's helping people, at first glance it seems she's doing it for her own agenda. But upon closer inspection, you can say that she's doing it genuinely without any hidden agenda, or some times, only out of curiosity._

And that handful of danmaku is quite deserved. I think not anyone appreciate someone that is borrowing their stuff to death.

"Ah, we're here." She immediately said that when she sees a torch hanged on a tree.

I could already see the village from distance. It was lit pretty well for a village without electricity, and it somehow radiates an aura of safety even when you're only looking at it. Maybe it was pretty normal for peoples like me, that didn't even stand a chance against fairy that shoots harmless projectile.

"Home sweet home." I mumbled quietly.

"And this is where we part way." She said that while she's preparing to use the broom she carried around. I just recently noticed that she didn't use her broom the whole time when we walk through the forest. Maybe it wasn't suited for two people? Or she prefers to walk because she's keeping a low profile? God knows the real reason.

"You're not going to stop by first?"

"I'll pass. Be careful from now on, will you. There's no guarantee of me being around if you get lost again." She said that with a smile. Oh, the tomboyish yet cute face she's making almost earn me a trip to Hakugyokurou if not for my self control.

"Sure." I returned the smile.

"By the way, since you didn't carry any pouch, I guess you didn't get any of that herb eh." She said it with a pitiful look this time.

"Looks like it…" I let out a sigh after saying it.

_Like I did look for them in the first place._

Oh, lies and sarcasm at its finest.

"Well, good luck then. I hope you find them on your next trip." She said that while she's mounting her broom. My guess that she's preparing to fly now.

"Thank you, for the good luck and the help for getting me here. I doubt I could've make it without your help." I said that while bowing.

"Haha, you're welcome. Well then, see ya next time." She said that with that angelic smile again.  
Ugh, that smile almost gave me another mini heart attack. Maybe I should coin out the disease for "death-by-moe".

"See you next time too, Marisa." I waved to her direction. After I finish my sentence, her broom immediately levitates, and next thing I know is that she's flying fast toward the forest again.

_So that's how they fly in Gensokyo._

Now…

What to do? Should I rest at one of the inn while I await my recall to the real world?

Or should I simply stand here like a scarecrow to wait for the recall?

Either way, I should enter the village first.

I began to walk forward the village while imagining how things would be when I got there. But as I got closer to the village, the strange blurring sensation befalls me again.

_So this is the signs if I'm close to waking up in real life._

This time, I'm glad that this little trip ends without any incident.

Surely, next time I'll trip here again, I would wake up in here, near the village, as I think this act like my checkpoint.

I…

Hope so.

Next thing I know, I was already freefalling into the void again. And with my consciousness slipping even further, I closed my eyes and embraced the feeling of slipping further into nothingness.

* * *

_*RRRRIIIIINNNGGG*_

The familiar sound of infernal racket had awoken me again from my deep slumber. Although I didn't dream, nor get any actual sleeps, I'm feeling that I get one, because I feel very refreshed when I got up and turned off the damned alarm.  
_  
Hmm, maybe because of the circumstance was different this time?_

And it seems judging from my experience, visiting Gensokyo at sleep didn't disturb your real life body at all.

But it's still need further testing though.

After a quick breakfast, I skipped the shower and head straight to the computer to check anything new and to continue my research on Gensokyo. While the computer was still at startup phase, I tried to reminisce on what I've just got through this night, at Gensokyo.  
_  
Basically, I was running from Marisa in the beginning for silly reason. Fortunately, she's cleared up that misunderstanding and escorted me through the forests that were full of youkai._

Then, I've encountered some plants that resemble their counterpart in the real world, only that some of them radiates the beauty and danger I've never encountered before.

That makes me wonder though. If I can carry my body through to Gensokyo, can I actually carry things there?  
Even if I can, carrying things would only ruin the immersion though. I should avoid bringing anything with me next time I wanted to go there.

My train of thoughts was interrupted with sound of a popup in my computer. After closing all of those annoying popup, one caught my eye and really stands out from the rest.

"_You have one new e-mail._

From: ZUN

Subject: I'm watching you

Read now?

[YES] [NO]"

At the sight of the email, I can feel the ominous feeling from it. Obviously, he wasn't too pleased that someone was playing at his own private playground.

_He's… watching me?_

But how… from the drunken visions that he regularly see?

Or-  
Damn! He must be the shadow that was observing us in the forest!

What will happen if I read the email?

…Will ZUN's hand grabbed me from the monitor the moment I opened this mail?

Will his shadow materialize out of nowhere and killed me in a heartbeat?

Surely, those things wouldn't happen but…

Considering that he's a one mysterious and scary fella…

I swallowed my excessive saliva that builds up in my mouth, and pressed the [YES] button.

_Chapter 4 Ends._

-To be Continue-

* * *

Link Forum: ht*tp:/*/oniichan*.us*/threads/fan-fic-phantom-of-dream.878/ 


	5. Chapter 5

**Phantom of Dream**

Disclaimer :

**Touhou Project ©** **Zun**

**Phantom of Dream ©** **darkro90**

Genre :

**Fantasy, Supernatural, Spiritual, Adventure**

Rated :

**T**

* * *

This story is based on the Touhou project, and all its canon characters, locations and events are a property of Team Shanghai Alice, ergo ZUN.

All characters and events in this story are entirely fictional and any possible similarities between them and real people and events are purely coincidental and not intentional.

* * *

_**Chapter 5  
Kid's Festival ~ Innocent Treasures**_

_Two innocent men_

Suspicious against each other.

Will they end each other at dawn?

Or will they form an unlikely alliance?

* * *

Even though the loading only lasts for a minute, I could feel like it was already an eternity has passed before I opened the mail. Probably, because of curiosity I felt and the fear of suspecting him will do any harm to me.  
_  
"This is the second time that I've been watching you through my dreams, and I believe this was no coincidence._

You have entered Gensokyo.

I hope we can discuss this online, as I thought things like this was more appropriate to talk in person and real-time.

Tell me the best time for it, I'm always available at any time."

After I finished reading the email, I quickly looked behind and my sides to check if any shadow was really materialized. Fortunately, no shadow was spotted, and there was no otherworldly hand in my monitor either.  
_  
I don't mind chatting over the IRC._

It's been a long time since I've used it.

Something is amiss with his email though.

There was no obligatory "dear" and "with respect" word that usually decorates his emails.

I guess this time he was really serious.

I quickly replied to his email with information about the channel we will chat on, and when. Since I've received it only a minute ago, I assume he's still online at his computer, so I tell him that the chat time is half an hour from now.

Not a minute elapsed since my reply was sent; I received another email from him. This time was confirming the IRC chat time I've arranged. I used this thirty minute window to took a bath and make breakfast, since my stomach already grumbles hard when I turned on the computer.

After I finished my breakfast and bath, I rushed to my computer to see if he's already in the chat channel or not. Turns out, the moment I sat on my chair, he enters the chatroom. Although he sounds that he would like to help, I couldn't shake the bad feeling that haunted me the moment when I opened the email from him in the morning.

"_ZUN: i assume that noru is you,imaginoru-san."_

Of course I am. Is that wasn't obvious enough?

"Noru: yes, please do call me Noru from now."

"ZUN: then I will be perfectly frank."

Perfectly frank on…? I got a bad feeling about this.

Then again, I got bad feeling on everything lately.

Such worrywart, I am.

"ZUN: stop visiting gensokyo. for your own good."

Those words struck me like a lightning. I could only remain silent for a minute, trying to absorb what just he said to me. But instead of fear like I've experienced before, I feel my anger swelling up inside. It was like a volcano on its charging mode before erupting.  
_  
Did he just give me an advice, or just spitting me in the face? Did he have any idea what he's talking about?_

Did he want Gensokyo all for himself only? This is pissing me off.

I tried my best to hold the anger that building inside me. My reasoning says that he's talking like that for my sake, but I could only feel resentment toward it. To put it bluntly, it was like someone advising a lottery winner to rip his lottery ticket before he had any chance to cash out.

With speed, I type out my response to his outrageous statement.

"_Noru: what do you mean by that? is this suppose to be some kind of joke?"_

I sure hope it was. Otherwise, I'm going to be so pissed.

"ZUN: do i look like joking? please, for your own good burn or destroy any medium you had any that you used to go to gensokyo."

That statement pulled the trigger needed for my anger volcano to erupt. Stop visiting Gensokyo was enough for me to get angry, but to burn the only physical gift I've ever received from a Touhou character? It was beyond blasphemy.

And it was very rare for me to get angry over something. Last time I was actually felt any anger was like three months ago, and that's because my favorite chocolate ice cream turned out to be expired before I could even taste the slightest bit of it.

_That's the last straw._

Even though I was angry by his outlandish suggestion, I still managed to keep my anger from clouding my reasoning and logic, and I've decided to reply with the nicest way possible, even though it would mean to type furiously in the process.  
_  
"Noru: do you have any idea how many people would kill for this opportunity I have? and you telling me to destroy the only chance i ever had on visiting gensokyo?"_

"ZUN: this is for your own good"

_**DON'T SCREW WITH ME!**_

Before I know it, I typed something outrageous and surreal that involves rage mumbling and derogatory mark on him. It almost got entered in the chat, but fortunately I managed to realize what I about to say on the chatroom, and stopped myself on pressing the [ENTER] button.

_W… what was that?_

Before the chat goes even further, I asked him that I need some fresh air for some minutes to think this entire turn of events, and he says that he understands.

I walk to my favorite spot at the balcony to calm my mind and ease the tension and anger. Although the sun greeted my body cruelly, it was balanced by the cool breeze that pass through my face every two second or so. I closed my eyes and feel the gentle wind that slowly crept to my body.

_I never was that angry before and even close to lashing out…_

Perhaps this matter was indeed serious.

ZUN's taking it serious, but I've completely taken off guard because all this time,

I took my gift as granted.

And now, I got presented by two options. To let this all drop while continuing my usual life before something happen, or…

To continue this once-in-a-lifetime journey. Not everyone get free pass to Gensokyo easily, let alone that with this ticket, you could go into both the fantasy land and the real life without getting limited to either one only.  
Throwing away this kind of opportunity just seems too wasteful.

After succeeding at calming my mind a little bit and managed to find my reasoning again that was covered by anger before, I walk back into my computer desk, and decide to give the response for his advice.

"_Noru: thank you for the concern, ZUN. but i think it would be a waste if i just throw away this chance."_

"ZUN: but i really recommend against this, you know. there are more bad things that reside in gensokyo, and i doubt you can survive through all of them."

Of course I know that, silly.

"Noru: that is why im looking for this opportunity to ask of your help."

After that, he stopped typing for a minute or so. Maybe he was thinking about the repercussion if he decides to help me in my further journey on Gensokyo.

"_ZUN: it seems i couldn't convince you at all."_

I can already get the picture of him having a long sigh there while sitting on his chair.

"_ZUN: fine, since i was an outsider myself, i suppose there is no harm in helping fellow men in need."_

I could already feel my heart dancing at joy after seeing those words. Although it was no easy task at convincing him, getting a help from people like him would be beneficial in the long-run.

"_Noru: i give you my deepest gratitude, ZUN. if you refused just now, i don't know where to ask for help anymore."_

"ZUN: but i should let you know first."

"Noru: of what?"

"ZUN: i can't enter gensokyo myself."

My heart skipped a beat, but not because of his help would be only limited on providing me information. If he can't enter Gensokyo, then who was the shadow that stalked me and Marisa last night? Some other dangerous entity or youkai that haven't been revealed up until now?

Nevertheless, I decide to put it aside first, and asked him the more pressing matter. The information on Gensokyo and its residents.

* * *

"_ZUN: and so, you might want to avoid touching any plants you don't know in that forest. some might be man-eating or even a youkai flower."_

I earnestly recorded everything he says on my computer notepad and, simultaneously, on my personal book notepad. So even when either of my note got lost accidently, I still have the other one.  
_  
"Noru: alright then. mind if i ask a bit question about scarlet devil mansion residents?"_

"ZUN: i would love to answer that, but it's already midday, and i need to eat and continue my work first."

I glanced at my clock. Turns out, our conversation has lasted about three hour as the chat started at 8:48 AM, and now it's already 11:52 AM. Such conversation flows like river that even I didn't bother to notice the time.

"_Noru: i completely forgot that. sorry if i disturbed your work in some way, ZUN. i think it would be best if we continue this later tomorrow."_

"ZUN: disturbed my work? no no no, actually this helps a lot on my work."

Huh?

"Noru: really?"

"ZUN: yeah, actually i really feel the need of another male character amongst touhou character assembles now. and if you can manage yourself in there, there is always a room for another man in there."

Not only had I got to enter Gensokyo at my whim,

Now I also get immortalized by written on the story?

Someone, please tell me, is this real or am I having a delusion now?

"Noru: whoa thanks. if you need any backstory or some things like that, you know where to find me."

"ZUN: of course."

Although I was reluctant at first, I decided to ask the question that is bugging me from the start.

"_Noru: i uh, got one more last question…"_

"ZUN: what is it?"

"Noru: did you know any other male character, that wasn't a generic villager, which exists in gensokyo? like some all-powerful youkai or something."

The identity of the shadow. That was the only thing that bugs me the most. Those menacing and tall figure wouldn't be a normal villager.  
_  
"ZUN: hmm, so far, no. maybe i will get to see him later on my dreams."_

Sigh, thought so.

"Noru: oh okay then. see ya later."

"ZUN: see you later too. and don't get yourself killed."

* * *

_Don't get yourself killed._

The word echoes further into my mind. It was already 10:21 PM, and I've had trouble on deciding should I visit Gensokyo again tonight, or not. ZUN's last word on the chat is one of my main reason on not to visit Gensokyo for tonight.

_But…_

Last time I was there, the checkpoint was on front of the village.

Surely nothing could go wrong, and with the information I just got from ZUN earlier today…

After another round of thorough debate within myself, I've decided that I would visit Gensokyo again tonight.

_As long as I didn't do anything stupid, I should be fine…_

I take the yellow paper that is my grand ticket to Gensokyo at my bed desk, and gripped it firmly. Before I chant the words that will led me to there, I took a deep breath to calm myself further.

_I hope this would go smoothly._

"Yume no tobira!"

I hold the paper above my head while I chanted those words. If someone sees me, I would've been branded as a silly otaku that tries to be a magical girl or something. My sleepiness began to swarm my consciousness as I lay to the bed.

_I really hope this time turns like my last visit._

Beside of it's going without an incident or neither me ended up wounded pretty bad,

I also met one of Touhou cast which I admire the most.

Although…

There's still one more that I really like to met, certain someone that can manipulate time, and works as maid in the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Yeah, her.

Getting inside wouldn't be easy though, I doubt they would simply let a normal, unimportant human comes in without any appointment or something.

Sneaking inside wasn't an option either.

I guess I really need ZUN's information before I have any chance of going in.

After a minute passed, my sleepiness overwhelms my consciousness, but I managed to think a little bit before it completely devoured my conscious mind.

_Scarlet Devil Mansion…_

So red in color, yet so natural when looked from outside. Its walls, covered by scarlet color that looked like blood, and the big interior that resembles a somewhat very large western home.

The library…

Seems to be a good place.

* * *

"Ngh…"

As I regained my consciousness, I hold my eyes shut and rubbed the ground to get into Gensokyo mood. Because surely, those lush grasses and the breeze of night that gently flows through my face would helps me in adapting to Gensokyo environment.

Sadly, I was wrong.

When I try to rub the ground, all I get was a ceramic surface instead of the lush grasses I expected. The ground also feels so cold, unlike the warm ground I've experienced yesterday, and the air feels so different. It was like…  
Indoor. It was perfectly felt like lying on the ground of your home that is made of ceramics.

Confused, I opened my eyes to see where I was actually, and was greeted by a shocking sight. I was indeed in someone's home, but it wasn't just some ordinary home. By the looks of the interior, that exactly matches a mansion, perfect with the scarlet color that decorates every walls and corner of the house, I can easily tell that I am inside the…

Scarlet Devil Mansion.

_The heck happened? Last time I was in here, in Gensokyo, I get recalled to the real world just outside the Human Village._

This all contradicts to my earlier theory that every time I got recalled to the real world, last place I reside would be my starting location if I travel here again.

If that wasn't true, then what is the-

Suddenly, while still sitting and admiring the interior of the mansion, I came upon realization.

_How could I not notice..._

Before I sleep, I was thinking about this mansion.

So it wasn't only transports me to Gensokyo, it also transports me to my imagined place in Gensokyo before I slept.

This is interesting… can I cross over to another universe too?

I should test it tomorrow.

While I still lost at thoughts, a footstep is heard echoing through the hallway. I quickly noticed the sound and frantically look around for a getaway before I got seen by someone.  
_  
Getting spotted here by someone isn't good at all, especially when it was night. I could get served as dinner in matter of minute if I got caught._

Damnit! Is there no way out?

I calmed myself before I suffers much worse panic attack, and observes my surrounding. As I didn't notice it, there was a big door located in the right side of the wall. As the footstep grows louder, I opened the door slowly without making any noise and quickly move inside the room. As I slowly closed the door behind me, I looked around in amazement of the contents in this room.

A humongous library, to put it short.

_Judging by the looks of it, looks like I'm in the library. Patchouli and Koakuma should be somewhere around here, but greeting them casually won't do at this time. It would only bring me either swift death or a swift kick out from the mansion, which both option I'd rather avoid._

As I walk around the library, I peeked through the books which is stored in a rather large and tall cupboard. Some of them written in Japanese characters, whilst other was written in ancient characters which I didn't understand at all. I've found a book that is written in plain English, but I didn't even bother to read the title of the book. I was here not to admire or read books, but to safely explore the mansion without getting myself killed.

As I advanced further in the library, I noticed a slight sound of people conversing heard between the large cupboards. Slowly, I walk to the source of sound while keeping myself stealthy as possible. When the sound can be exactly heard beside the cupboard I'm standing, I removed some books in the cupboard to peek in.

"So, when will you return those books?" Says a person with purple clothing that is looked like pajamas with a rather quiet, but graceful sound. The long purple hair that decorates her otherworldly beautiful face easily recognizes her as Patchouli. It seems she was conversing with another person, and based on the sound of that person, I'm guessing that it was Marisa.

"I will return it, don't worry. Now, where are those books I read yesterday..." She said that while browsing through the collection of books in the large cupboard.

"Have I mentioned that some book does bite?" She said while reading a seemed to be a magic grimoire.

_Some book does bite?_

When I realized that the she says it literally, I noticed that the books I've put down earlier to peek on them was moving slowly toward me. One of it brandish a seemed to be razor-sharp teeth at my direction, and that's when I decided to ran as quickly as I can away from those books.

While I dashes forward through doors in the mansion, I glanced backward to see if those books are going after me or not. Turns out, they were indeed hovering forward at my direction, but their speed is much slower compared to my run.

_A corner! This is the perfect chance to lose them._

I quickly took a sharp turn to left, and looked around if there was some kind of door in the walls. Fortunately, there was one in the wall in my right, and I swiftly entered it.

After I was inside the poorly lit room, I peeked outside to see if the monster books noticed me or not. After seeing them swiftly flies through the corridor, I breathed a sigh of relief and looked around the room. Reflexively, I rubbed around the wall to find some kind of light switch, but after realizing that there wasn't any lightning on Gensokyo, I stopped looking for any and decided to look around the room.

Surprisingly, however, I accidently pressed a seemed to be a light switch, and the room was swiftly brightened up.

But, soon I regret the choice I made now.

At first glance, it looked like a western style bedroom, complete with its western themed mirror and stuffs. But after looking some more, I realize that I might be in Remilia's bedroom, or worse,

Flandre's bedroom.  
_  
I shouldn't go in here. If either both of them find me here…_

I would be burnt to crisp in no time. Or maybe get flayed alive.

Either way, I'm not staying to find out what would they do if they found me.

Wasting no time, I quickly turned backward and reached for the door handle. But before my hand could touch it, the door opened, and I back away instinctively. But, upon gazing the person that entered the room, I could not even move an inch, due to both amazement for her figure, and fear for what she could've done to me.

A pink mob cap with a ribbon attached decorates her blonde hair that is tied to a single ponytail on her left side. A red dress and vest with pink shirt underneath it, and a seemingly wing that is decorated with crystals that differs each in colors.

Flandre Scarlet.

_W…what to do now…_

As I froze in my place, her over-the-top cute face shifted from a startled look to a sweet, cute smile that really could gave me a massive heart attack, not including the seizure. The sight alone made me didn't regret any of this moment if I didn't make it tonight.

"Good night." She said with a smile.  
_  
Oh, boy._

This is going to be a long night.

Chapter 5 Ends.

-To be Continue-

* * *

Link Forum: ht*tp:/*/oniichan*.us*/threads/fan-fic-phantom-of-dream.878/ 


	6. Chapter 6

**Phantom of Dream**

Disclaimer :

**Touhou Project ©** **Zun**

**Phantom of Dream ©** **darkro90**

Genre :

**Fantasy, Supernatural, Spiritual, Adventure**

Rated :

**T**

* * *

This story is based on the Touhou project, and all its canon characters, locations and events are a property of Team Shanghai Alice, ergo ZUN.

All characters and events in this story are entirely fictional and any possible similarities between them and real people and events are purely coincidental and not intentional.

* * *

_**Chapter 6  
U.N. Owen was Her?**_

_A little girl_

With a gaze and face that would put even moon's beauty to shame.

Is she only a gullible little child?

Or is there something dangerous that lurks within her?

* * *

"Uh…"

_Whom should I portray now? Clueless outsider? Long lost brother? Maid?_

But there's no male mai-

Wait a minute…

That could maybe work.

After seemingly frozen in place for maybe a second or so, I straightened my back and tried my best to imitate a seemingly formal, but laid back face.

"Ahem, good evening."

Her face changed from smiling to a little confused, but still relaxed look. Although I can't describe how cute it is, I can't either fathom my sheer amount of terror I've had right now. Fortunately, I can still keep my calmness and my façade as a butler.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" She asked me, still with the same confused but relaxed look.

"Ah, forgive my rudeness. My name is Noru Imago and I will work here as butler starting from tonight. Is this, by any chance, mistress's bedroom? I was sent to clean mistress bedroom."

_I hope this entire butler thing works._

"Onee-sama's bedroom is in upstairs. This is my bedroom."

"Onee-sama…? Ah! You must be mistress's little sister! Forgive me for my rudeness, milady, both for addressing you so rudely and intruding your bedroom without any permission." I immediately bowed to her, imitating a butler generic movement that I know from watching a certain anime.

"Ufufu, it's okay." She said it starting with a small chuckle, and a smile in the end of her sentence.

_Hngh, that smile and chuckle._

Is this a test of might or something, to withstand such cuteness before myself?

To see how long I would survive?

Still, I've got to keep calm or else, I would be dead by either moe overload I've suffering now

Or with a single bite at my artery.  


"Then, if you'll excuse me…"

With haste, I walked at the door to exit the room before anything else happens. But before I could complete my third step, I can feel a hand grabbing my shirt, stopping me from moving any further inch.

_Crap._

I slowly turn my head back to where Flandre is standing, and sees her hand grabbing for my shirt with a small smile. Although I could barely feel any ominous feeling from it, I still kept my guard up to brace for anything that could happen at any second.

"Before you leave…"

_Here it comes…_

"Would you mind chat with me for a little bit?"  
_  
What?_

I turned my body to face her, while still confused and landed with disbelief on what she's just said to me. Before any more millisecond lapsed, I regain my butler-look and answered her.

"Of course I wouldn't, um… do you mind I'm calling you 'Imouto-sama'?"

"Not in the slightest bit."

Whew. I thought I just made a big mistake.

"Okay, then I wouldn't either mind to chat with you, Imouto-sama."

"Ufufu, thank you."

With that said, I sat on a wooden chair that lies beside the bed where she's sitting on.

* * *

"…although I lost the game, it was still fun playing danmaku with her." She said it with a bright, cheerful face.

"Haha, I wish I was there witnessing the beautiful danmaku match between you two."

_That is the truth. I really wish I was there._

Then again, I really can't believe the fan works that includes and potray Flandre as a psycho yandere or something.

For crying out loud, she just needs someone to chat with her. It's not like she was some crazy vampire that would go on rampage at any second.

"Now…" She changes her expression from smiling into a serious one.

_Okay, now this is worrying._

"Tell me the truth about yourself."

_Jackpot. I'm screwed._

"W…what are you talking about, Imouto-sama?"

I try to keep my calmness and formal-but-friendly demeanor that butlers usually keep.

"Now now, there's no need to lie anymore longer. If you're really a butler, you should be wearing their outfit. Beside, Onee-sama hasn't notified me about a new butler in here."  
_  
I hope she does all the eating and killing swiftly without getting too painful, if she intends to._

"Looks like I'm busted…" I said it while smiling sadly.

"Well, the truth is, I wasn't a butler here, as you've guessed."

She's still staring at me intently.

"I accidently stumbled here in the mansion. Since outside wasn't any safer, I decide to take refuge here until morning."

"Hee…"

"Also, when I was sneaking around here, I've overheard some fairy maid talking, so I know a little bit around here."

"Then, you know what I am, right?"

_Here it comes…_

I drank some of my excessive saliva before answering her.

"Y-yeah… so…"

"Sooo?"

"You're going to… well… you know…"

She changes her expression from serious into shocked one. It was more like, disbelief.

"Eat you? No way!"

"Huh? You won't?" I said it confusedly.

"Of course I won't! Even if they were a trespasser, they're still my guests. And I won't eat my guests." She said it with a smile.

_Wow._

Not only she wasn't a yandere like she was believed to,

She is super nice?

Just wild heaven.

T.K., excuse me for using your quote.

Hearing those word, I let out a sigh of relieve before talking even further, knowing that at least my life wasn't in danger anymore, for the moment.

"T…thank god. I thought you will really eat me."

"Ufufu, you think so? That explains your tense face while we were talking."

_Looks like I wasn't good enough at imitating expressions._

"Now then, I will ask Sakuya to see if there's any bed vacant for you. Usually, we have at least two in here…"

"T…thanks."

_Wait a minute._

Did she just say Sakuya?

Sakuya Izayoi, the most awesome maid, who ever lived?

That looked great on a maid outfit?

Za warudo?

This is a glorious night indeed. Not only meeting Flan, I have the chance to meet my favorite Touhou character too.

When Flandre was walking toward the door, a knock echoes the room where I and Flandre reside.

"Imouto-sama? Are you there?" The voice is heard outside the door.

_T...this voice!_

Not too soft, not too hard, a perfect combination of both.

Full of elegance and humility.

Holy mermaid of Setouchi,

It's Sakuya!

Silver hair with long braids worn in sides of her elegantly and otherworldly beautiful face, with a green ribbon accompanying it. Wears a white maid headband, and a dark-blue French short-sleeved maid outfit with an apron and black ribbon tied around her maid outfit.

She, without a doubt, is…

Sakuya Izayoi.

As she enters the room, I can only sit quietly at the wooden chair while Sakuya immediately noticed my presence. Her face changed from a refined, elegant one into a slightly shocked, but still elegantly refined expression.

"Imouto-sama, who is this? Friend of yours?"

"Kind of. Actually, I was going to ask if we still have any vacant bed left in here."

"Indeed we have. Is it for your friend here?"

"Yep. But, I think my 'friend' here has something to say, isn't it, butler-san?" She looked at me smugly.

_Ugh, looks like I have some explaining to do._

"Butler-san….?" Sakuya mutters quietly with a slightly confused look at her face.

"Um… yeah well… the truth is, I sneaked here to gain refuge from those youkai outside this mansion until morning, and I happen to stumble here at Flandre-san bedroom…" I try to look calm and laid-back, but I can still feel the suspicious look that Sakuya gave me.

"Then I introduced myself to Flandre-san as a butler to make things easier… so we chat a little bit, and now here we are." I continued my sentence.

"I see." Sakuya answered with a stern look.

"Now then, Sakuya, I'm sure our guest here needs some rest and sleep. Can I count on you to escort him to the vacant bedroom?"

"Of course, Imouto-sama. Right this way." Sakuya changed her suspicious look to her usual refined, elegant look that I adore much and walked outside while gesturing at my direction to follow her. Of course, I can still keep my blush and excitement inside myself before it roared out of my control.

"O…okay." Before I followed her further into the hallway, I looked back at Flandre to say my thanks to her.  
_  
If it wasn't for her, I would probably either knifed at all direction or eaten alive by a monster book right now._

And come to think about it, turns out my biggest fear are my savior right now. Ironic.

"Uh… Flandre-san."

"Yes?" She turned her face to me after seemingly opened the cupboard on her bedroom, looking for something.

"Thank you for your assistance, and sorry for intruding to your bedroom."

She lets out a smile that, in my opinion, would even put an angel to shame.

"Ufufu, your welcome."

Before the cuteness of her overwhelm me even further and creating an undesirable situation, I quickly closed the door and follows Sakuya that was already five steps further in the hallway.

* * *

"Looks like you've gotten along with her quite well." Sakuya said to me after I catch up with her at the hallway.

"Indeed. Your little mistress is quite charming. And for a second, I thought I was going to get my blood drained by her."

She chuckled a little after hearing my words.

"Imouto-sama hasn't chatted with other human for a while now. Humans that ever talked to her can be counted by finger, including you. So I guess I can let things like this pass once in a while." Her calm smile that decorates her face made me even further speechless on how she is extraordinarily beautiful. Combined with the fact that she is a maid that can stop time and throws knifes at you, she is a perfect maid indeed.

"I wish I can chat with her a little bit longer…" I mutter to myself while letting out a sigh.

"You have plenty of chance to do just that tomorrow, right?" Sakuya answered. It seems she hears my senseless rambling.

"I hope so…"

_Considering that by morning I wouldn't be here any longer._

Damnit! For once I've wished that I could stay here for like two days or something.

"Ah, we're here." Sakuya stopped in front of a door that lies in the right side of the hallway.

"This is your room." She's pointing her finger toward the door she's standing in front of. I opened the door and peeked a little. It looked like a normal bedroom with a simple chair and table lying beside the bed. Surprisingly, there's also a light switch for the lamp in the bedroom, but upon closer examination, it wasn't electricity conduced or something. I'm guessing it was simple remote oil-lighting or magic stuffs.

"Thank you, Sakuya-san." I turned my gaze to her and bowed.

"It's okay. Besides, I should be the one who should be- ah." Her sentence cut short after a faint sound of yelling can be heard. Probably Remilia is calling her or something.

"Something happen?"

"Yes, mistress is calling me. If there's anything you need, you can ask the fairy maids that usually pass through this hallway. Now if you excuse me…"

Sakuya backs away a little and turned her back on me.

"A butler, eh… it would be nice to having a real one." I hear her mutters to herself before vanishing completely into thin air.  
_  
Is that a flag?_

Ah, before I speculate further, I should get some sleep now.

Or should I put it, wake up in the real world.

I can already feel the blurring and sleepy sensation that usually befalls me before I woke up in the real world. I drop myself unto the bed that is a little bit dusty, but nevertheless comfortable enough for me to sleep on. While my consciousness drifts even further, I think about my plans for tomorrow after waking up in my apartment.  
_  
Another round of talking with ZUN about Scarlet Devil Mansion sounds like good idea._

And I can't wait for my next visit here.

With last of my thoughts passed on my mind, I drifted on to sleep.

* * *

_Magnificent, isn't it?_

Having your lifetime wish came true.

But… do you think it was bothersome to keep switching on, and on…

Between worlds you cared and loved?

Soon, you will have to choose, but I will give you the opportunity to choose now.

Will you choose that dull world of yours, that wasn't even worth to live in anymore?

Or will you choose the fantasy land of your dream, complete with the opportunity of living there…

Permanently?

Hmph…. Looks like you were still in doubt of choosing either.

Fine. I will not force you to choose now.

You can take your time on thinking your decision.

But spend your time wisely… because, of all the people that exists on both side,

You have the littlest of them.

_Chapter 6 Ends._

-To be Continue-

* * *

Link Forum: ht*tp:/*/oniichan*.us*/threads/fan-fic-phantom-of-dream.878/ 


	7. Chapter 7

**Phantom of Dream**

Disclaimer :

**Touhou Project ©** **Zun**

**Phantom of Dream ©** **darkro90**

Genre :

**Fantasy, Supernatural, Spiritual, Adventure**

Rated :

**T**

* * *

This story is based on the Touhou project, and all its canon characters, locations and events are a property of Team Shanghai Alice, ergo ZUN.

All characters and events in this story are entirely fictional and any possible similarities between them and real people and events are purely coincidental and not intentional.

* * *

_**Chapter 7  
Sky of Scarlet Perception**_

_If you were to given a choice of choosing either apple or grape,_

What will you choose?

Personally,

I'll choose orange.

* * *

_*RRRRIIIIINNNGGG*_

The infernal howling of alarm had awoken me yet again from my deep slumber. I can already guess that judging by the sound of the alarm; it was mine, not the property of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Which is also implies that I've been back to my old dreary apartment.  
_  
Sigh…_

Looks like I didn't get the chance of staying at the mansion.

Upon opening my eyes, I was greeted by the old sight of red ceiling that decorates every room in my apartment. I've replaced my blood-soaked sheet with a new one while tossing out the blood-soaked one and this particular new sheet has a distinct trait than any of my other sheets. Because of it, I can already recognize that I'm in my room after waking up.

As my senses slowly crept back upon my consciousness, I recalled how strange my dream was before I awaken in the real world. Because, with my previous experiences of shifting between worlds, I've never dreamt in the process before. Not to mention that, in my dream, I felt like someone was talking to me, but my hazy memory can't recall all of the things that person said to me. However, I do remember a part of it, which is…

"_Spend your time wisely…_

Because, of all the people that exists on both side,

You have the littlest of them."

As I got up from my bed and shambled to my bathroom, I try to catch the meaning of those sentences that were said by the person from my last dream. However, as I wash my face with water to awaken my already half-woken logic and rational thinking, I realize the true meaning and catches whatever message that person tries to deliver.

_Of all people both in the real world and Gensokyo,_

I have the littlest time?

Is that some kind of warning that I can't go into Gensokyo anymore?

Or, that my death was near?

Ugh, I should stop over-thinking things…

But I think there was also something else important that I've been forgetting.

Wait a minute, there was indeed other important word that person said to me.

But I can't seem to remember it...

Damn!

My thirst disturbed my ever pacing thoughts, and I decide that getting a cola while viewing the streets from my favorite spot would calm my mind a little bit, and gives me the opportunity to comprehend the cryptic message I got from my dream.

As I finished drying my face with the towel that is hanging beside my medicine-filled glass cabinet, I took a short walk to refrigerator in the kitchen part of my room, and opened it to take a look whether I still got a cola or not. Turns out, I was out of cola, but fortunately a was there to save the day, and I proceed to drank it slowly while I make my way to the favorite spot I've been referring to all along.

The balcony.

* * *

Although the weather wasn't exactly nice either, the roof shielded me from the unmerciful sunlight that probably could toast me in matter of seconds. The occasional cool breezes were also present even in the midst of unfriendly weather. I took a deep breath, and began the sightseeing on the already crowded streets that is filled with cars and pedestrians.

_That street never change._

All of that sight when pedestrians walked by the catwalk,

And when the car moving through the road…

Although I was, at first, disliked it, I've grown to like it now.

I've even started observing them around three years ago. And now, it began to start as a habit.

It… would be a shame if I had to part from this everyday sight.

But if I were given the option to choose either this sight or a everyday life at Gensokyo,

I would definitely choose Gensokyo.

This sight was pale in comparison to Gensokyo's outstandingly beautiful sights.

And for me, I would never forget the spectacle of seeing a small patch of road that is shined by the moonlight.

I even also admire the danmaku which is shot by the youkai that's inhabiting Gensokyo. Even when it was aimed at me directly.

My train of thought was disturbed by a seemingly familiar sound coming inside my room. As I checked my computer, my suspicious was confirmed right, that is I've received an email.

"_You have one new e-mail._

From: ZUN

Subject: Sorry

Read now?

[YES] [NO]"

I can already feel that he is apologizing because he can't chat with me right now or maybe for the whole week because of works or other stuffs. However, I clicked the [YES] button just to make sure of it.

"_I don't think I can chat with you at the moment. Work piled up and I have to finish them as soon as possible._

We'll chat some other time later. I'll let you know if I'm free."

Figures.

I closed the email with a little disappointment, but my hunger overwhelms the disappointment I've had right now. I walked toward the refrigerator and skimmed through it to find some food. Fortunately, some leftover pizza from yesterday was still intact for me to eat, as I wasn't particularly up for a walk to find some breakfast.

I continue my internet browsing while eating the leftover pizza slowly but surely. My Anime Festival Asia 2012 report thread was already filled with over ninety replies, with half of it debating my last picture whether it was a trolling attempt or not.  
_  
Heh. They're still on it._

Still, I don't know should I felt good or bad about it.

Bah. No matter. At least the rest of the pictures showed up perfectly.

For them…

I kept on browsing the internet to kill time and stave off my boredom. But unknowingly, my sleepiness has showed up without warning again, and as I get carried away in browsing the internet, I was also caught in the wave of drowsiness, and fell asleep in front of my monitor.

* * *

"Guh…"

I opened my eyes slowly and suddenly feel uncomfortable. Turns out, I was sleeping with my forehead hitting the keyboard while drooling in it. Slowly, I raised my head and cleaned the keyboard with only half of my consciousness was back.

It took me a minute after waking up to realize that I've fell asleep in frot of my monitor after all of that exhausting internet browsing. I glanced at the digital clock that my computer have, only to find out that it's already past 4:00 PM.

_Strange…_

I've never been fall asleep in front of the computer before.

Could it be that I was sleep-deprived because of my trips to Gensokyo?

I peeked outside through the window as it was my habit to do so every time I woken up. The sky looks red, like it was about to change season. But, upon closer inspection, the sky was indeed red, scarlet-like. And that was highly unusual.

_Whoa._

I've never looked at a sky this red.

No… red didn't describe it pretty well.

It was scarlet. Just like the Scarlet Devil Mansion's dominating color.

The sky looked like it was… bleeding.

Is this phenomenon happening everywhere?

Ha! I'd bet those conspiracy nut at the forum is flipping out right now, if they saw the same sky as I am.  


I return my gaze to the monitor and pressed the power button to turn it on.

However, turns out it didn't turn on at all. I thought at first, the cable weren't plugged in quite well to the monitor. But after I hit the light switch to gain a better sight in my poorly-lit room, it became evident that my apartment suffered power outage, because the room's light didn't turn on at all.

_To think it happen now of all time…_

Great. The room's door was electric powered, and now I'm stuck in here.

I hope it didn't last long.

I pulled out my phone to browse the forum I frequently visit. However, the "NO SIGNAL" message made me let out a long sigh.

Now I'm not just stuck,

I was also completely isolated from the world.

I hope the street were crowded enough for me to-

Now that I mentioned it,

There was a fire-escape ladder outside the window.

I opened the window to my left to see the fire-escape ladder. Fortunately, it was still intact and isn't rusted at all. Slowly, I make my advance toward the emergency ladder outside my window. But after getting my feet outside into the ladder, I've decided against it because of following reasons:

First, my afraid of height didn't help at all.

Second, I just remembered that my mini generator should be enough to let me browse the internet for, at least, two hours, if I only turned on the computer. And that should be more than enough for me to wait for either the power back up or the apartment's emergency power generator to kick in.

With above issues resolved, I put my legs back inside and searched through the storeroom to find the mini-generator.

_Found it._

After five minutes of searching, I've finally found the mini-generator, behind a small box that contains many books I've used to read before I moved to this apartment.

_I hope this works._

Although it was heavy, it wasn't heavy enough to prevent me from carrying it. After a hard effort of putting the cables together, I've managed to turn the computer on. Luckily, upon checking the available connections, it seems the Wi-Fi connection was still up. It seems it wasn't affected by the power outage.

However, my happiness was short-lived as it turns out that even though the connection was available, it couldn't connect at all to the internet. It means that even though the Wi-Fi modem was up and running, it seems the Wi-Fi tower couldn't receive not send any information at all.

_Strange…_

It was available to connect into, but it can't connect into the internet?

First, it was the strange sky,

Second, the power outage.

And now, I can't even connect into anything at all. Neither the Wi-Fi nor my phone could pick up any internet connection at all.

What the heck happened here…?

As I grow uncomfortable with these recent happening, I've just noticed that there was barely any noise coming from outside. And that is rather unparticular, considering that my apartment was positioned directly beside the main street. As I peeked outside to see what's happening, I was greeted by a rather rare, or maybe, horrifying, sight.

Empty. The street that was used to be crowded all time was completely empty. There was practically no car crossing the street. It was even devoid of any pedestrians that usually walk in the sidewalk.

_I-it can't be…_

This situation really reminded me of something horrifying from a certain anime.

Closed Space, or so it was.

But if it was true, that I'm trapped in a closed space,

I can officially say that I'm screwed big time.

Panicked, I tried to use my apartment phone to call the apartment's receptionist, in a pathetic attempt of contacting or finding someone else. I can faintly hear the echoing ringing sound two stories below me, but there was no answer.

_This is, indeed, was an incident._

And my instinct was never wrong.

What could probably be the cause of this? The talisman?

But I haven't read it since I woke up this morning.

And I can't even fathom the horrifying situation and future I got if I'm going to live here alone until my death in this world, coupled with that scarlet sky outsi-

Wait a minute,

Outside?

That's it!

An idea sprung up inside my head, although it wasn't exactly a bright one. Since all of my option were exhausted, this last resort plan must be done if I want to have a chance on finding someone, or maybe, escape this nightmarish world.

I quickly grabbed some water bottles that is stored inside my refrigerator, and proceeded to put it inside my already-filled-with-stuffs bag. Since stocking up was always a good idea if you want to travel somewhere far beyond your starting place, and possibly, without any real purpose.

Slowly, I opened the window that led to the emergency ladder. I managed to overcome my fear for a brief moment and crossed to the emergency ladder. However, as my left leg gently touched the emergency ladder, the ladder suddenly lets out a maddening screeching voice, cracked, and fell down. With me also falling down from the window in the process.

_Shi-_

Before I can finish it, I was already mid-air, falling to the ground. the falling sensation was quite different compared to the ones I've experienced when I was about to travel back to the real world from Gensokyo. This time, I can feel the wind surging through my back and flowing through the back of my head since I was falling with my back facing the ground, unlike the empty yet powerful sensation when I fell down to the void.

I can already feel that the ground was closing in, and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was the scarlet sky. I get the feeling that the sky was looking back at me while I was staring at it and awaiting for my doom.

_Red. Everything was all red._

H…haha… I forgot, it was scarlet…

Besides, scarlet…

Sounds fitting.

Something hard hit my back like a fast-speeding truck hitting a guy in the back, and my consciousness lost in the midst of the shock I felt.

* * *

"Hngh…"

Instead of waking up in a place like the purgatory, or which I would prefer more, Hakugyokurou, I saw a familiar sight that I've just seen a couple of minutes ago. The ever-gazing cloudless scarlet sky hovering above me. But my vision wasn't clear enough to see my surrounding with details, as it was filled with the blurry sensation I've experienced when I was about to go back into the real world.

Although I'm sure that I've just hit the pavement hard some minutes ago, I felt no pain at all. Instead, I only felt numbness whilst I can't seem to move my body at all. It's just like sleep paralysis that I've used to experience when I was a kid.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

A man voice can be heard in the right side of mine. He's voice awfully familiar, but I can't seem to know who it was. I can faintly hear his footsteps echoing louder, indicating that he's getting close.

"Too bad though, it was already falling apart."

_Falling apart?_

What the hell are you talking abou-

Before I can finish my inner monologues, the scarlet sky I've been staring at was slowly cracking up like a glass that is slowly cracking. From the cracks, I can faintly see a red liquid drops from it. I assume it was blood, and now all of the sudden it was raining blood from a cracking scarlet sky.

"You're probably asking various things right now in your head. "Who is this guy?" "What does he want from me?" "Why is his voice so manly?" isn't it? Oh I forgot, you can't talk for the moment."

_Hey, I didn't think about that last part of questions._

"No matter. All you need to know was this will happen if you didn't choose soon enough."

_Huh?_

Wait a minute… the voice, it was the same from my last dream!

I knew it! So that's why it was awfully familiar.

"Living alone in a dimension that didn't exists on both plane, while waiting to die alone filled with regrets… you don't want it, isn't it? Hell, everyone doesn't want it."

His footstep stopped, and I can barely see his body from the ground. But what I saw was truly beyond my own comprehension. His body itself, was fully scarlet colored, from the head to the leg, and was taking a form like a phantom. He was transparent, but not transparent enough to be invisible. He wears a seemingly suit that was white colored, but became scarlet due to his phantom-like scarlet appearance.

"That's why I'm here to deliver the message. Make your choice before it was too late. Although it was okay for you to be greedy, this situation was not meant to be taken lightly. You must choose one over another."

_I guess that's the message I've been forgetting from my last dream._

I was on limited time, and have to choose either one of the universes.

Gensokyo, or the real world.

That is… indeed a tough decision to make.

"Rest assured. You are not forced to choose now. Everyone always get a chance to think about what choice they would make. But, like I've been saying before…"

He kneeled toward me and moved his face close to my ear, and made gesture like he was about to whisper something. Although his face was close, I can't really seem to recognize him fully because of the blurry sensation I've had right now.

"Spend your time wisely. For you have littlest of them."

He moved back his face and stands up again. He turns his face toward the scarlet sky while the seemingly blood rain is getting drencher.

"Ah, looks like our time is up. Don't worry; I'm sure we will meet again when the time comes…"  
He made a hand gesture like he was about to cast some spell above me, and says something incomprehensible. I'm guessing that he was casting some sort of spell.

"Well then… see you."

A blast of energy comes from his hand and blinds my sight. For a minute, everything was so bright, but then, it was suddenly dark again, while my consciousness slipped away again.

* * *

"ARGH!"

Reflexively, I jerked off my computer desk while gasping heavily. I looked around to see if I was still alive or not. Fortunately, it seems I was already got back to my apartment room. I peeked outside through the window to see if the sky was still scarlet-colored or not, and got the sight of the normal blue sky looking out toward me while the sunlight was blocked by my transparent curtain. Judging from the weather condition, it seems it was still around midday or so.

_Looks like I'm still alive…_

So it was only a dream…?

But it really felt real…

I looked at the digital clock in my still-turned on monitor. Apparently, it was still 12:34 PM, and that confirms my judgment of the time.

I took the that is placed on the other side of my desk, and drank the rest of it to calm myself a bit more. Groggily, I stood up and walked right to the refrigerator to drink some other more. After I've taken a bottle of water from the refrigerator, I dragged myself toward the balcony, my most favorite calming spot.

…_and still quite the spectacle._

I muttered to myself while seeing the crowded cars going through the streets with the pedestrians also walking through the sidewalk. In the end, I've managed to calmed down and began thinking about what just I've been through this day.

_In the end,_

I was forced to choose…

Making life-changing choice like this was indeed hard, but…

There's still one thing bothering me.

The one that is telling me all of this 'you-have-limited-time' was some a scarlet-looking guy that has some tastes in fashion too.

Not her, the one that brought me to all of this mess…

I think it was more appropriate for her to tell me all of these things.

Not a random phantom-guy that suddenly invades my dream-

"Ooh, somebody called for me?"

My thoughts were immediately disturbed when a voice came over behind me.

_T…this voice!_

I immediately turned back to see who's talking behind me, and what I got was-

_Chapter 7 Ends._

-To be Continue-

* * *

Link Forum: ht*tp:/*/oniichan*.us*/threads/fan-fic-phantom-of-dream.878/ 


	8. Chapter 8

**Phantom of Dream**

Disclaimer :

**Touhou Project ©** **Zun**

**Phantom of Dream ©** **darkro90**

Genre :

**Fantasy, Supernatural, Spiritual, Adventure**

Rated :

**T**

* * *

This story is based on the Touhou project, and all its canon characters, locations and events are a property of Team Shanghai Alice, ergo ZUN.

All characters and events in this story are entirely fictional and any possible similarities between them and real people and events are purely coincidental and not intentional.

* * *

_**Chapter 8  
Necrofantasia**_

_Nobody can tell what she's thinking_

When she shows those devious smile of her.

However, as ominous and tricky it seems,

There's always a meaning behind it.

* * *

A familiar sight that I've seen few days ago. The blonde hair, the otherworldly beautiful face, and the distinct and flashy clothes she's wearing indicate clearly that she is...

Yukari Yakumo. Standing right behind me with the same ominous smile that she displays when she gives me the talisman. It was the smile that you usually gives out when you're planning something good, or when you feel satisfied after you're successfully tricked someone.

_About time you got here._

And it seems you still in hobby of creeping upon someone's back.  


"Kind of." I replied with a somewhat tired sound. Maybe the dream I've experienced earlier was indeed took a lot of my energy. Well, who wasn't tired after waking up in a dream where you fell off and known that you can only choose one of the two worlds you want to live in?

"Looks like you're having fun." She diverts her attention to my room, and began to look around like an estate agent that is surveying a vacant house.

"Indeed. But it wasn't fully fun either…" I replied after I stepped back into my room from my balcony.  
_  
It's fun when I get a mini-tour of Forest of Magic by Marisa, and having a thoughtful and nostalgic conversation with Flandre._

But when I was chased around by Rumia while getting shot with barrage of danmaku, that is no fun at all.

Although, I had to admit that it was exciting times. It wasn't one of those kinds that you could get by riding some lame roll coaster.

"So, I guess you knew it already." Yukari's face turns serious, and her gaze is inverted toward me.

"Yeah, in the hard way. But first, tell me… why do you invite me to there in the first place?" I replied back with also serious tone. While I was waiting for her reply, I closed the door behind me that led to the balcony, and sits on a chair near the door.

"Well, it's not exactly I invited you in the first place. Basically, you come to me by yourself." Her ominous smile returned while replying to my question. She's also sits on a chair near her.

"Come to you? What do you mean?" I replied confusedly.

"The moment you came to me for the pictures, of course. I was referring to that. And I'm sure you have noticed it by now." She continues her answer, which only made me became more confused.

_Noticed what? I really did not understand a single thing she-_

Wait a minute…

A surge of memories ran through my already confused mind, which was the only needed thing for me to solve the puzzle.

Now I remember. Those responses at the board,

And coupled with how the attendants of the event were ignoring her the whole time…

My suspicion was true all along this time.

I was indeed the only people who had noticed, or can see her.

But that only spawned another question.

"Why only me?" I suddenly blurted out, breaking the 5 seconds of silence.

"Before I answer your question, do you want to know an interesting fact?" She replied with a rather unsuspicious smile.

"I'm all ears."

"In this world, there are only, roughly, 1% of the total world population that has powerful spiritual energy." Her face turned into a somewhat serious, but still relaxed face.

_I can already see where this is going._

"Let me guess. I'm included in that 1%?"

"Hold on. This is where things going interesting." Her smile returned, only this time, it was the trademark one. The devious and ominous smile.

"Out of that 1%, there is only 0.01% that can actually harness their spiritual potential."  
_  
Whoa. That is indeed few._

If there was roughly 6 billion people on this planet, then only six thousand out of them that could use some mumbo-jumbo magic.

"And I happen to be one?" I replied with a little excitement swirling through my questions.

"Yes. Only those with such potential can see me without problem."

"I see… then, how about the rest with that 'spiritual energy' you're talking about? Why aren't they the same like me?"

"They aren't, because of various reasons. Technology, faith, willpower, is only tiny fraction of things that prevented them for reaching their full potential." Yukari explained seriously.

"Well, you can say that I've hardly had those traits you've mentioned…"

"Be it your bloodline or some hidden potential, it doesn't matter. What matters is that, clearly, you had it. The potential. But…" Her face turned into a somewhat concerned expression.

"It seems you've encountered some trouble." She continues.

"I would be happy if you could enlighten me on that issue. Because me myself couldn't knew what causes it either."

"It was rather simple. Your body."

"Huh?"

"No human body was rather strong enough to traverse two dimensions at the same time. If you insist on doing so, your body could give out and get you in deep trouble."

"How deep?"

"Deep enough that you'd best not know it. But if you're curious enough, I'll tell you. Basically, when your body was weak enough that it even couldn't survive in either dimensions, your spiritual body will instantly uses all of it strength to teleport you into a dimension where your body could survive without being killed. Which, in most case, was The Void"

"The Void? That sounds horrible."

"Indeed. It portrays your original universe, but there is basically no one in there. I've only heard of it though, so I've never seen it myself."

_Could The Void was the place I saw earlier in my dream?_

Well I wasn't too thrilled either by the prospect of living in that dreary place for the eternity.

"But, if you knew the danger, why you'd only give me a talisman to moves temporarily between dimensions? Why you won't just take me to Gensokyo?" She was a little startled by my question, but then, she swiftly answers it.

"Snatching people away is not my type. I'm only looking to give you the opportunity to choose."

"So you're saying that inviting an outsider like me to Gensokyo was a brilliant idea?" I replied sarcastically.

"Of course! Gensokyo has become too dreary and boring. It's time for someone to make some things to happen." She replied with a smile.

_I wonder what her definition of fun and interesting thing is._

"Then… I had to choose now?"

"No… well, at the moment, it seems your body is still strong enough to use the talisman I give to you. However, by the looks of it… I'd say you have a week or so before you made your choice." Yukari replied with a somewhat concerned look.

"That's a relief." I replied with a sigh.

_It means I still have enough time to talk with ZUN about this and gaining much more insight on Gensokyo._

However, is that was sufficient enough for me…?  


"Now then, since we are here…" She stands up and walks toward me.

"Eh?"

"Shall we take a walk for a bit?" She opens a gap that could fit a people in near her, while gesturing toward me to follow her.

"Sure." I stand up and follow her through the gap she opened.

* * *

"Whoa…"

I amazedly look at the darkness that covering both of us while walking forward. However, as the surrounding was enveloped in black, it was bright enough for me to see Yukari as she walks forward. While I was looking around, she suddenly stops. I almost collided with her back if weren't for my well-timed brake at my movement.

"We're here." She opened another gap in front of her. Through her back, I can faintly see a landscape in the gap, but my vision weren't clear enough to see it all. When she starts walking to the gap, I followed her closely while trying to see more details on the landscape.

After I was fully out of the gap, my face was greeted by the sunlight that directly shines through my eyes, making me reflexively cover my eyes with my hand. After recovering from the temporary blindness that's caused by the sunlight, my jaw dropped at the sight in front of me.

Vast forests that is bordered by a lake, beyond the lake was a big mansion with scarlet color that, although should looks out of place, was so natural in sight. Beyond the mansion were vast mountains that looked so small in my current location. I was immediately stunned at the sight, and can only admire on how beautiful this sight is.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Yukari says it while also appears to be admiring the same sight I've seen now.

"I…indeed it is." I can only reply while stuttering because of the overwhelmingly beautiful landscape I'm seeing right now.

_Words can't describe this._

And the usual sight of streets from my apartment was nothing compared to this.

I could spend hours admiring this sight.

"You know, I usually spend hours while sitting here and contemplating the view." She opens another gap and pulled a parasol from there. She unfolds it and puts it beside her to cover her from the sunlight while sitting. I followed her to sit beside her while staying still and admiring the spectacular view I'm seeing right now.

"Given the chance, I would do the same too, you know. Like now." I replied to her. She chuckles after hearing it.

"Everyone usually does this while drinking sake and seeing the cherry blossoms." She saying it while closing her eyes, like reminiscing something.

_They, eh…_

I hope I could join them somewhere near future.

The wind breezes through my face while I was admiring the view. Trees around me were also moving slowly because of the wind breezing toward them. Faintly between the silences, I can hear the grazing voice of leaves colliding with each other and also the faint sound of gentle breezes flowing through things around me.

_I take it back,_

An hour wasn't enough for me.

I could spend an eternity in here, just for the serene and tranquil atmosphere…

These peaceful situations would never happen back in my good ol' apartment.

"Having a second thought now?" She smirks while glancing at me.

"Don't get me wrong here. The reason why I didn't want to move here permanently now was because of things I should do first on the other side. You'd know that I'm willing to do anything for this opportunity." I replied almost instantly to her.

"And those things are…?" She moved her face close to me, with the looks of a curious people. I almost lost my composure due to her sudden movement and extraordinary face.

_Calm yourself, Noru. Calm yourself…_

"Hmph. Not telling." I turned my face to the other direction, partly to regain my composure and also to hide my blushing.

"How cruel~." I can feel her face moving away from me. However, the cute sound of her makes me can't resist on turning my face toward her again. When I do so, I was greeted by glum face of her that is overwhelmingly cute.

_Hngh. How cute._

That almost made me hitches a ride to Sanzu River.

Staying here any longer will be very dangerous.

"T-then, are we going to sit here for like the whole day or what?" I turned my face away from her again reflexively.

"You're right. There is one more place we should visit now." Even though I didn't see her directly, I can hear the voices of her folding the parasol and standing up.

"Huh?" I turned my face back to her again to see what she's going to do. Turns out, she was opening another gap that could fit a whole man, and she's gesturing at me again to follow her.

"Come. There's still another place we'll visit." She enters the gap she opened after finishing her sentence. I followed her closely before the gap closed shut and made me stuck in that place for god-knows how long.

* * *

After I entered the gap, the same sight greeted me inside it. The same darkness and strange atmosphere. While seeing into the seemingly eternal void, I closely followed her behind while also keeping a vigilant eye on her, so that I could anticipate it when she's stopping out of nowhere without warning again.

After only about seven seconds of walking, she suddenly stops again and opened another gap in front of her. This time though, I was already prepared for it and also stopped walking the moment she does it.

_Seriously, Yukari-san. You do know there's someone following you behind,_

And you didn't even go through the trouble by saying something like "We're here." Or something?

Then again, most people were like this isn't it.

She enters the gap she opened without a word, and I followed suit without asking any question. After I entered the gap, I was greeted by a rather unusual sight. By the looks of it, it seems I was in roof of a tall building somewhere located in some busy streets below the building. She moved forward and leaned to the fence in the edge of the roof.

I looked around to determine our location, and the big screens displaying some advertising in Japanese languages gives out that I was somewhere in Japan. Maybe, it was Akihabara by the looks of the surrounding.

Although it was clearly mid afternoon, the weather was cloudy enough to block the sun from mercilessly fry me in this roof. And to top of it, since this month was October, the air and breezes that moves past my face was chilly.

"Why here?" I asked Yukari out of curiosity.

"To show you how different Gensokyo and here is." She said it with a straight face while seeing the streets below.

_She got a point._

These spectacles here are no match to the previous scene I've seen before.

Those moving cars, pedestrians walking here and there…

Are pale in comparison to the beautiful scenery that I just saw earlier.

But why she's showing me this?

Haven't I made it clear that I would move to Gensokyo soon…?

"Seriously. I can't guess what things you'll do here." Yukari breaks the one minute of silence. She lets out a sigh while looking at me.

"Well, to be honest, I was also kind of impatient to move to Gensokyo soon. But since those things I need to do is a must, I need these remaining time I've had before I was… uh, getting thrown to the Void." I try to break the awkward situation, which is successful when she chuckles after hearing my last sentence.

"Ah, it's time for us to go back." Yukari moves away from the fence and opened a gap behind her. When I was about to follow her, a huge headache suddenly strikes me, making me almost fell if my hand didn't support my body by holding the ground.

_Ugh!_

W… what the hell…?

I hold my head tightly while trying to hold the overwhelming pain that my head gives out. Everything around me became monochrome and I can only hear faint sound from my surrounding. Before I black out completely, I can faintly hear Yukari's sound calling out for me.

This sensation was entirely different from when I was about to get back to the outside world from Gensokyo. This one was very overwhelming and coupled with a very painful headache.

_Crap…_

Don't tell me… I'm going to…

But this is… too early…

Yu…ka…ri…

My last of consciousness disappear, and everything blacks out after I fell to the ground.

* * *

_Wow._

A fifteen minute walk with Yukari and you've already blacked out.

I wonder what happen if you were walking with Sakuya for like an hour.

Rest assured. You're not going to die.

Yet.

_Chapter 8 Ends._

-To be Continue-

* * *

Link Forum: ht*tp:/*/oniichan*.us*/threads/fan-fic-phantom-of-dream.878/ 


End file.
